


Tender Love

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Cuando ChanYeol abre la puerta espera ver a sus amigos, pero en su lugar hay un híbrido que le sonríe con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Tender Love

ChanYeol se despierta diez minutos antes de que den las ocho de la mañana. Adormilado, apaga el despertador y se sienta en la cama, tallándose los ojos para luego estirar los brazos. Ahora mismo podría seguir durmiendo si no fuera por culpa de sus amigos, quienes le hablaron la noche anterior para decirle que iban a salir ese día y no había fuerza humana sobre la tierra que lo impidiera.

Malhumorado, se pregunta a quién rayos se le ocurre salir a las nueve de la mañana en sábado. Suficiente tiene con el trabajo que lo obliga a levantarse temprano entre semana como para tener que estar lidiando con estúpidas salidas sabatinas. Suspira por última vez antes de levantarse y meterse directamente al baño a tomar una ducha.

Ha rechazado muchas salidas con anterioridad, y podría volverlo a hacer si no fuera porque siente un poco de culpa. JongIn, el híbrido de KyungSoo, siempre lo mira con ojos llorosos cuando dice que no quiere salir con ellos, y KyungSoo termina por golpearlo en el brazo por hacer sentir mal a su híbrido. En cambio, JongDae quiere írsele encima a mordidas; al menos JunMyeon lo controla antes de que salga herido. Si es sincero, no tiene interés alguno en salir desde lo sucedido hace tres meses, pero llegó a la conclusión de que debe salir este día si no quiere quedarse sin amigos.

Sale rápidamente de la ducha para vestirse y luego se dirige a la cocina para preparar un ligero desayuno. Le quedan treinta minutos, tiempo perfecto para tomarse un vaso de leche con unas galletas que sobraron del día anterior. Mientras está sentado en la mesa, mira el asiento vacío frente a él y frunce el ceño. Está molesto; hay un vacío en su pecho que es producto de los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente y que le impide tragar con normalidad, por lo que termina atragantándose. El aire se va de sus pulmones, y estrellaría el vaso contra la pared si eso no significara tener que limpiar el desastre y comprar uno nuevo. Una vez que la tos desapareció, respira profundamente y se levanta, tirando la leche y los trozos de galletas que le quedaban porque ya no tiene hambre.

Hace tres meses perdió a su madre. Fue un lunes, justo cuando ella regresaba del trabajo a la que una vez fue también su casa, un autobús impactó contra su automóvil y ella fue la única persona que falleció. ChanYeol no ha dejado de tener la misma pesadilla desde ese día: sueña que ella muere y él no alcanza a salvarla, justo como pasó en la vida real. Desde ese entonces su vida cambió, todavía no se acostumbra a no tener nadie con quién compartir el desayuno. Quizá esa era la parte más importante de su día, que su madre pasara a su casa a compartir el desayuno antes de que los días de ambos comenzaran. Pero ahora no hay sonrisas, no hay nadie que le pregunte cómo estuvo el día anterior ni que le desee suerte y le dé su bendición.

Va rápidamente a lavarse los dientes; quedan cinco minutos para que lleguen por él. Termina de arreglarse y baja las escaleras, y justo en el último escalón escucha que tocan el timbre. Rueda los ojos; seguramente cuando abra la puerta, los dos gatos de sus amigos se le van a ir encima y lo van a jalar fuera de la casa. Lo tienta la idea de llenar una cubeta con agua fría y echárselas en cuanto abra la puerta, pero eso ya sería demasiado cruel.

Respira, pensando en que sería mucho mejor estar acostado en su cama. Pero no le queda de otra. Cuando abre la puerta, lo primero que ve es un hombre que viste un uniforme entre azul marino y blanco, mismo que tiene unos papeles en su mano y está buscando una pluma. Sin embargo, lo que termina por robar totalmente su atención es quien está a su lado.

―¡Buenos días!

ChanYeol nota su tono y sonrisa alegres y un tic aparece en su ojo derecho. Las orejas del híbrido que habló están totalmente rectas, y sus brillantes ojos cafés lo están mirando, expectantes. ChanYeol nota su cabello rubio y cobre, las orejas y cola de un tono café muy claro y su piel blanquecina. También nota que su ropa es sencilla, pero quizá lo que más le asusta es el moño de terciopelo rojo que está amarrado alrededor de su cuello. No tiene ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo en ese momento.

―¿Usted es Park ChanYeol? ―pregunta el hombre uniformado que ya encontró su pluma y está alzando una ceja. ChanYeol escoge no balbucear como el idiota en el que se acaba de convertir y sólo asiente― Vengo a entregarle a su nuevo híbrido, su nombre es BaekHyun.

―Pero yo no… ―comienza, pero es abruptamente interrumpido por los papeles que son empujados hacia su pecho.

―Eso lo sabemos ―murmura el hombre, aburrido. El híbrido pasa su mirada entre ambos hombres, torciendo un poco sus orejas y moviendo ligeramente la cola. ChanYeol rueda los ojos y suspira, recargándose en el marco de la puerta―. Pero esto fue un regalo de… ―prosigue, acercándose las hojas que le tendió a ChanYeol para leer los nombres― Do KyungSoo y Kim JunMyeon. ¡Que lo disfrute!

El hombre le tiende de nuevo los papeles junto con una pluma y esta vez los toma, comenzando a leerlos. Al principio encuentra que la empresa de la que proviene BaekHyun se llama «Wonderful Pets», y sonríe de medio lado al recordar que es la misma empresa de la que vienen JongIn y JongDae. Antes de seguir leyendo, nota una sombra muy cerca de él y se da cuenta de que el híbrido quiere meterse a su casa. BaekHyun dio dos zancadas y ya está en el marco de su puerta, pero él lo empuja ligeramente hasta sacarlo; la imagen del híbrido haciendo un puchero y bajando sus orejas no lo afecta ni un poco.

―Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con esto ―espeta, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Cómo espera que disfrute algo que obviamente no quiero?

Sus palabras son ácidas, y se da cuenta de que lastiman cuando ve que el híbrido se aleja y se pone detrás del hombre, sin mirarlo. El encargado está a punto de hablar, pero de repente el celular de ChanYeol suena y éste contesta, apretando los puños porque quien le habla es uno de los autores del chiste que está ocurriendo en la puerta de su casa.

―¡Felicidades! ―la voz chillona de JongDae casi consigue dejarlo sordo, definitivamente no esperaba que contestara el teléfono de su dueño―. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu regalo, pequeño ChanYeol?

―JongDae, no estoy para tus bromas. Pásame a JunMyeon.

Escucha que el híbrido refunfuña, pero es obediente y le pasa el teléfono a su dueño. Hay un carraspeo y risitas al otro lado de la línea antes de que JunMyeon conteste.

―¿Cómo te va, Yeol?

―¿Cómo me va? ―dice ChanYeol, metiéndose a su casa. Dejó la puerta abierta; cerrarla sería ya de muy mala educación― ¿Cómo me preguntas eso, JunMyeon-hyung? Abro la puerta pensando en que son ustedes y me aparece un hombre con un híbrido, diciendo que es mío. ¿A qué están jugando?

―No estamos jugando ―la voz de KyungSoo se escucha; seguramente tienen el altavoz puesto―. Nosotros te compramos un híbrido porque creemos que lo necesitas, ChanYeol. Ya no queda nada de la chispa que te caracterizaba y eso nos preocupa.

ChanYeol se queda en silencio, escuchando. Puede sentir cómo la ira burbujea en su pecho; tiene muchas ganas de gritarles de groserías por el auricular. Pero respira y cuenta hasta diez, intentando tranquilizarse.

―Además, nos costó demasiado caro como para que lo regreses. Vas a ir allá y firmarás los papeles, o te juro que entre todos te sacaremos desnudo a la calle.

Después de eso, KyungSoo cuelga sin esperar respuesta alguna. ChanYeol lanza el teléfono al sillón, furioso porque acaban de entrometerse en su vida de una manera bastante idiota.

―Oiga, ¿no va a firmar? Todavía me quedan dos más por entregar y ya quiero irme.

ChanYeol bufa al escuchar la voz del hombre y se aproxima a paso lento a la entrada. Le arrebata al hombre los papeles y la pluma, firmándolos ante la atenta mirada del híbrido.

―En este sobre se encuentra toda la información relacionada a BaekHyun, así como un teléfono por si necesita ayuda o más información. También le entrego su maleta. ¡Disfrute de su nuevo compañero!

ChanYeol ve con algo de nostalgia cómo el hombre se sube a su camioneta y se aleja entre las calles. Luego, voltea a ver a BaekHyun, cuyas orejas se encogen un poco cuando hacen contacto visual. ChanYeol bufa y rueda los ojos, metiéndose a la casa e indicándole con la mano a BaekHyun que entre detrás de él. 

―Uhm, ¿puedo quitarme esto? Me hace cosquillas.

ChanYeol deja la maleta del híbrido sobre uno de los sillones y voltea a verlo. BaekHyun está jalando un poco el moño que tiene en el cuello y lo voltea a ver con ojos inocentes. ChanYeol asiente, y ve cómo el muchacho se lleva las manos al cuello para intentar desamarrarlo sin éxito alguno. ChanYeol puede adivinar lo que se viene, pero se contiene a sí mismo porque no quiere tener contacto con el híbrido, claro que no. Pero BaekHyun sigue teniendo problemas para desamarrar su moño, y ahora tiene el ceño fruncido y su pequeña lengua sale por un lado. El humano suspira y se rasca la nuca, para luego caminar hacia _su_ híbrido.

―Te ayudaré.

BaekHyun aleja sus manos y lo mira curioso. Su dueño le pide que se voltee, y así lo hace el mitad felino. No se lleva más de un minuto en quitarle el moño, y ChanYeol ya cree que está viendo cosas cuando BaekHyun voltea con una sonrisita y las mejillas un poco coloradas.

―Mu-muchas gracias ―dice el híbrido y ChanYeol sólo alza una ceja y asiente.

―Dejaré tu maleta en mi habitación por lo mientras. Puedes sentarte en el sillón y ver televisión si quieres.

Obediente, va hasta el sillón donde se sienta de piernas cruzadas y enciende la televisión. ChanYeol sube con la maleta en una mano y los papeles en la otra, y después de dejar las cosas del híbrido a un lado de su cama, se sienta en ésta para leer los papeles.

Abre el sobre y lo primero que ve son tres hojas llenas con especificaciones del híbrido y ya siente que quiere darse de topes con la pared. Suspira profundamente, se sienta de piernas cruzadas y empieza a leer.

El primer apartado trata de su información personal. ChanYeol ve que hay diez apartados más donde hablan de sus características, por lo que se soba las sienes ya que va a ser un día bastante largo. BaekHyun es un híbrido que tiene veinte años, tres menos que él, y no tiene idea de cómo es su raza, pero según los papeles proviene de una muy pura. Es de carácter bastante alegre y juguetón, pero también es sensible y tímido, y su peor miedo es ser abandonado.

Aparta las hojas y se talla los ojos, aburrido. Decide que no va a leer todo eso, ya tendrá tiempo de hacerlo después porque en ese mismo instante lo único que quiere hacer es tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta la década siguiente. Se recuesta y estira las piernas, bostezando. Está cansado por levantarse temprano toda la semana, quizá algo de sueño no le vendría nada mal. Después de todo, cree que BaekHyun está cómodo donde lo dejó.

Duerme por casi dos horas. Cuando despierta, se siente tan desorientado que cierra otra vez los ojos por unos minutos antes de abrirlos, tallándoselos. Es entonces que ve que su puerta está entreabierta y BaekHyun está asomado, viéndolo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―pregunta con voz pastosa, todavía adormilado.

―Uhm, no mucho, en realidad. Lo-lo que pasa es que tengo hambre.

―Oh ―murmura ChanYeol y se sienta, alborotándose el cabello. Mueve su cabeza y un minuto después se levanta, tambaléandose un poco porque también tiene hambre, mucha hambre, pero se había ocultado cuando cayó dormido en su cama. De repente, BaekHyun está cerca de él, sosteniéndolo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunta, y también hay un tono de alarma en su voz que sorprende ligeramente a ChanYeol.

―Sí ―dice, alejándose un poco del híbrido―. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a mucho contacto físico.

―No importa ―responde BaekHyun con una sonrisa brillante. ChanYeol asiente y camina, saliendo de la habitación. Baja las escaleras con BaekHyun muy cerca de él y se dirige directamente hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos y empezar a hacer la comida.

―¿Qué comida te gusta? ―pregunta ChanYeol, sacando algo de carne del refrigerador junto con algunas verduras.

―Eh, me gusta el chocolate. Mucho ―dice, y ChanYeol voltea en el momento preciso para ver cómo BaekHyun está mirando hacia arriba y lamiendo sus labios, seguramente recordando el sabor de la golosina―. También creo que la zanahoria sabe rica, y la carne también. Oh, y amo tomar leche.

―Bueno, el día de hoy comeremos filetes y verduras cocidas. ¿Está bien?

―¡Claro! ―exclama BaekHyun, haciendo que ChanYeol salte en su lugar y luego sacuda la cabeza― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

―Está bien, yo puedo con todo. Si quieres mientras siéntate en la mesa.

Una hora después ambos están comiendo en la mesa, y ChanYeol ve cómo BaekHyun prácticamente devora toda su comida. Un deje de culpa lo invade porque seguramente el híbrido estuvo mucho tiempo con hambre mientras él estaba en el mundo de los sueños, pero deja el asunto a un lado. Una vez que terminan, se levantan y deja los platos, indicándole a BaekHyun que él mismo los va a lavar así que puede ir a hacer lo que quiera.

ChanYeol comienza a replantearse su situación. Sus amigos (o más bien, ex amigos) lo metieron en un problema serio donde está involucrado un híbrido demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Diablos, incluso su cola empezó a moverse con fuerza cuando le dio permiso para ver el canal de caricaturas y ahora mismo está escuchando las carcajadas que suelta con una estúpida serie animada que no conoce. Está consciente de que tiene que mantenerlo y eso le molesta, pero por alguna razón no quiere que le ayude, quizá porque parece muy delicado y tiene miedo de que vaya a romperse.

Suspira y se encarga de terminar de lavar el resto de trastes y recoger la cocina. Sólo queda guardar las pocas verduras que quedaron para dárselas a BaekHyun en la noche, ya que al parecer le gustaron mucho. Cuando lo hace es que se da cuenta de que el único sonido en la sala es el de la televisión encendida, y al voltear ve que BaekHyun está acostado en el sillón, completamente dormido con el control en una mano a punto de resbalarse al suelo.

Aprieta los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y se acerca, tomando el control y dejándolo sobre la mesa que está enfrente. Endereza el cuerpo del híbrido, tomando delicadamente su cabeza y colocándola como se debe en el brazo del sillón. Sube rápidamente hasta su cuarto y abre la maleta del híbrido, encontrando una pequeña cobija de color blanco que usa para tapar su cuerpo. Después, se sienta en el sillón de enfrente y mira por unos minutos el rostro de BaekHyun, antes de taparse la cara con las manos y pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día.

BaekHyun se despierta cuando ya está oscuro. Está adormilado todavía, pero se levanta con todo y cobija porque va a buscar a ChanYeol. Todas las luces están apagadas; supone que pasan de las doce de la noche y su dueño ya se fue a dormir. Sube las escaleras con mucho cuidado porque sus ojos se cierran por el sueño que tiene; afortunadamente ve bastante bien gracias a sus genes gatunos. Se encuentra con dos puertas arriba, y sus orejas se tuercen un poco al tratar de adivinar cuál es. Abre la primera, sonriendo ligeramente cuando escucha la respiración acompasada de ChanYeol y divisa su figura en la cama.

Camina sin hacer ruido y se quita los zapatos, siseando por lo frío que está el suelo. No es bueno que camine descalzo en invierno, pero aguanta el frío unos pasos más hasta que alcanza la cama de ChanYeol y se escabulle dentro, ronroneando ligeramente cuando el calor de las sábanas y del cuerpo del alto lo abrazan. Se acurruca a su lado y cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido en tan sólo unos minutos.

Cuando ChanYeol se despierta a la mañana siguiente, siente una ligera presión en la cintura. Frunce el ceño, todavía medio dormido, pero uno de sus ojos se abre cuando escucha un ronroneo justo enfrente de él. Abre los ojos y se los talla con una mano, encontrando cerca de su pecho una cabeza y unas orejas, pertenecientes a un BaekHyun completamente dormido a su lado. Si mal no recuerda, lo dejó dormido en el sillón y parecía bastante cómodo, así que no logra pensar en qué momento BaekHyun se despertó y se metió a su cama. Levanta las cobijas un poco, arrepintiéndose por el viento helado que se cuela, pero sus ojos se abren demasiado cuando ve que la cola del híbrido está envuelta en su cintura. Es entonces que realmente cae en la cuenta de lo que está pasando, y se levanta totalmente eufórico haciendo que BaekHyun se despierte, desorientado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta el híbrido antes de bostezar. ChanYeol nota su cabello todo despeinado y cómo sus orejas están un poco caídas, debido a lo somnoliento que se encuentra.

―¿Cómo te metiste en mi cama? No te di permiso de hacerlo ―suelta una vez que está de pie. Siente una punzada en su pecho cuando ve que las orejas de BaekHyun se paran en cuanto escucha su firme voz, pero luego bajan hasta casi esconderse. Los ojos tristones del híbrido no ayudan en nada.

―Yo… es que… ―balbucea sin mirarlo a los ojos― no te vi abajo así que… subí a buscarte y…

―Salte.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, con los ojos llorosos, pero ChanYeol no se deja llevar.

―Que te salgas, ahora. No te quiero en mi cama.

BaekHyun lo mira por unos segundos antes de levantarse, tomar su cobija y caminar hacia la salida. ChanYeol cree escuchar un sollozo, pero ahoga cualquier sonido al quitar las cobijas de su cama y sacudirlas antes de tenderla.

Después de ese percance, él y el híbrido no han cruzado palabra. Desayunaron en la misma mesa, pero BaekHyun ni siquiera lo vio y ChanYeol notó que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. Luego de levantarse y recoger la mesa para lavar los platos, BaekHyun se sienta en el sillón y prende la televisión, justo como el día anterior, pero esta vez se pone a ver las noticias. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere fijar su atención en el híbrido, pero ChanYeol nota que sus orejas han estado agachadas todo el rato y no le gusta la sensación que eso le provoca.

De repente, el timbre de su casa suena y los dos voltean a ver la puerta. No esperaba visitas por lo que le intriga quién puede ser. Sin embargo, se arrepiente en el segundo que abre, porque tiene a dos híbridos encima de él y sus dueños sonrientes están detrás de ellos.

―¡ChanYeol! ―saluda JongIn con una sonrisa enorme en los labios― Qué gusto verte. Oh, ¿ese es tu híbrido?

ChanYeol se quita a JongDae de encima y voltea a ver a BaekHyun, quien está de pie y los mira de forma extraña. Tiene su cola entre sus manos, y su ceño está ligeramente fruncido mientras que sus orejas están rectas, como en alerta. Conoce ese tipo de reacciones; es la misma reacción que tienen esos dos gatos cuando él se acerca a sus dueños.

―¡Es muy lindo! ―exclama JongIn y se acerca hacia él dando saltitos. Una vez con él, le pellizca las mejillas, y ChanYeol se cubre los ojos y niega con la cabeza cuando BaekHyun, en vez de apartarlo, sonríe y le sigue el juego.

―Hey ―saluda KyungSoo y después JunMyeon. JongDae ya se les unió a los otros dos híbridos, pues también tiene curiosidad de saber cómo es el nuevo―. ¿Cómo te va con él? ¿Ya se llevan mejor?

―No. Lo saqué de mi cama esta mañana.

―¿Qué hiciste qué? ―pregunta JunMyeon, incrédulo― ¿Acaso no leíste las hojas que te dieron, ChanYeol?

―Todos los híbridos tienen que dormir con sus dueños, es una forma de reforzar el vínculo que existe entre ellos ―menciona KyungSoo, regañándolo con la mirada. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros―. Supongo que también lo hiciste llorar, ¿cierto? Eres un idiota.

―¿Y qué esperabas? ―discute ChanYeol― De todos modos, no es como si yo quisiera tener un híbrido. Todo fue idea de ustedes.

―Pero al menos deberías dejar de ser un imbécil desalmado y cuidar de él, no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas ―menciona KyungSoo volteando a ver a los híbridos. BaekHyun tiene una sonrisa enorme mientras escucha junto a JongIn una de las muchas historias que JongDae se saca de la manga―. BaekHyun es adorable y cariñoso, además de sensible. Te hace falta repasar las hojas, ChanYeol.

―Ni siquiera las he leído ―contesta, sacando la lengua, pero se queja en voz alta cuando KyungSoo lo golpea en el brazo.

―Pues más te vale que lo hagas. No le vayas a dar alguna comida a la que sea alérgico y termines por envenenarlo, idiota.

―Quizá así se acabarían mis problemas.

Esa visita termina más rápido de lo que ChanYeol pensaba. KyungSoo se puso furioso después de esa respuesta, y luego de que le casi se le fue a golpes, salió de su casa con su híbrido. JunMyeon le siguió después, reprimiéndolo con la mirada en más de una sola ocasión por su comportamiento. KyungSoo le dio una advertencia que ChanYeol tuvo que escuchar a regañadientes: iba a cuidar a ese híbrido y se iba a llevar bien con él si no quería terminar en la sala de un hospital. ChanYeol lo intentaría, aunque no prometía nada.

Los días pasan y él y el híbrido todavía no se llevan muy bien. No han hablado mucho, tan sólo lo necesario, y a pesar de que nota que BaekHyun se quiere acercar para entablar algún tipo de conversación, él simplemente se aleja y se cierra por completo. No quiere tener nada que ver con él porque no fue su decisión tenerlo. No quería un híbrido, estaba perfectamente bien con la vida que tenía hace unos días antes de que un gato llegara a invadir su privacidad. Sin embargo, ya firmó por él, y ahora tiene que aguantarlo aunque no lo desee así.

Las lluvias invernales han continuado y el frío está cada vez más fuerte. Hay días en que las lluvias son muy fuertes, e incluso llegan a escucharse truenos por las noches. ChanYeol no ha leído todavía todas las especificaciones que vinieron en el sobre de BaekHyun, por lo que no tiene idea de que el híbrido le tiene terror a los relámpagos y truenos. Es por eso que esa noche no tiene idea de por qué de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abre a la velocidad de la luz, despertándolo de su sueño cuando un cuerpo tembloroso se instala justo al lado del suyo.

―Pero qué mierda… ―habla, pero se calla en cuanto siente unas manos pequeñas envolviéndose en la camisa de su pijama.

―Lo-lo siento ―escucha una voz pequeña proveniente del híbrido. Si hubiera más luz, podría ver que sus orejas están agachadas y su cola está fuertemente amarrada a su pierna―, pe-pero tengo mucho mie-miedo. Perdón.

ChanYeol suspira y se queda quieto, sintiendo el temblor de BaekHyun en su propio cuerpo. El híbrido está jodidamente asustado, y con cada relámpago que se cuela por su habitación, su cuerpo se tensa y se hace más pequeño.

―Sí, no importa ―dice con desinterés, procurando no tocar mucho al híbrido―. Esta vez te puedes quedar aquí. Sólo no te muevas mucho.

―B-bien. Gracias ―murmura BaekHyun con voz pequeña.

ChanYeol le había adaptado una cama en el sillón, y aunque le molesta que un mitad gato ocupe su sala, no le quedaban muchas opciones. Definitivamente no lo iba a dejar dormir en su cuarto a su lado, así que ese lugar era el más óptimo para él. Trató de ignorar lo mejor que pudo la mirada apagada del híbrido cuando le anunció que no se iba a quedar en su habitación, y al final triunfó porque BaekHyun aceptó, completamente resignado. Sin embargo, esa noche rompió con esa regla al introducirse en su cama, pero ChanYeol puede ver que no tiene de otra más que dejarlo ahí si no quiere escuchar de pronto sus maullidos de miedo.

Una hora más tarde, la lluvia cesa y los relámpagos y truenos se terminan, pues la tormenta se alejó lo suficiente de ese lugar. Nota que la respiración de BaekHyun se volvió más tranquila por lo que deduce que está dormido, y él está bastante cansado como para llevarlo de regreso al sillón así que decide dejarlo ahí por una noche. Está a punto de dormirse, pero hay algo que lo altera un poco. BaekHyun, a pesar de que ya está dormido y de que la tormenta pasó, sigue temblando. Puede sentir el temblor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, y la primera idea que viene a su mente es que tiene fiebre. Con cuidado toca su frente, pero abre mucho los ojos al descubrir que la piel está demasiado fría.

_Se está congelando_ , piensa, y a regañadientes se levanta de su cama sintiendo el golpe fuerte del frío sobre su cuerpo. Abre su armario y agarra la primera cobija que encuentra, poniéndosela a BaekHyun encima tratando de cubrirlo todo, para luego meterse corriendo a su cama y suspirar ante la calidez de sus cobijas. Nota que el híbrido se mueve un poco, tomando la cobija nueva y subiéndola hasta la mitad de su cara. No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se acomodó en su cama cuando escucha que BaekHyun estornuda y estornuda _y estornuda._ Al tercer estornudo el híbrido se despierta por completo, pero sus ojitos se vuelven a cerrar para recibir el siguiente estornudo.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunta ChanYeol fastidiado, prendiendo la lámpara que está junto a su cama para encontrarse con que BaekHyun tiene su nariz ligeramente inflamada y hay algunos puntos rojos sobre ésta.

―Soy… ¡achú! alérgico al… ¡achú! poliéster ―dice, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de estornudar otra vez.

―No puedo creerlo ―murmura, negando con la cabeza mientras escucha un estornudo más. Se levanta y quita la cobija de BaekHyun, lanzándola a un extremo de la habitación―. Levántate, te voy a preparar un té.

El híbrido obedece y se envuelve en las cobijas de la sábana de ChanYeol, quien se coloca una bata y se envuelve en una cobija, asegurándose antes de que no sea de poliéster. Hasta eso tiene que hacer por el gato. Ambos bajan las escaleras una vez que ChanYeol prende la luz; BaekHyun sigue estornudando y lo está volviendo loco. El híbrido se sienta en el sillón y se queja en repetidas ocasiones, justo después de estornudar.

―¿Y no tienes un botón para apagar los estornudos? ―pregunta sarcásticamente ChanYeol mientras coloca la bolsita de té en la taza con agua caliente.

―Hay medicina… ¡achú! en mi maleta ―murmura, tocándose la nariz y siseando, seguramente porque le duele.

―Suénate la nariz, no quiero mi sillón lleno de mocos de gato ―dice, dejándole el té enfrente y viéndolo de reojo. Es entonces que algo se estruja en su pecho; hay lágrimas en las mejillas de BaekHyun, sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados y está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no volver a estornudar. Pero es en vano, porque estornuda fuertemente y chilla, seguramente porque su nariz arde demasiado.

Pero lo ignora, como ha estado ignorando todas las sensaciones que BaekHyun le ha provocado los últimos días. Los tirones en su estómago cuando sonríe, la aceleración de su corazón cuando escucha su melódica risa al ver las caricaturas en la televisión. Cómo siente que su pecho se hincha cuando esas sonrisas van dirigidas hacia él, cuando se ríe gracias a él. Todo lo ignora porque no se supone que se esté sintiendo así hacia un híbrido que llegó a invadir su vida.

Sube hasta su habitación y busca la maleta, sacando un pequeño botiquín de medicinas. Lo baja y lo abre frente a BaekHyun, quien le señala una pomada para que la abra y se la dé. Después de un estornudo más, BaekHyun se coloca un poco de pomada sobre la nariz, y maúlla con fuerza al sentir la quemazón en su piel sensible. ChanYeol se sobresalta al escuchar el quejido de dolor, pero lo canaliza en odio y repulsión como lo ha estado haciendo desde que llegó.

―Lo lamento ―murmura BaekHyun con voz quebrada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar―. Lamento causarte tantos problemas. No es mi intención ser así de fastidioso.

―Me alegra que te des cuenta ―escupe ChanYeol y lo toma de la barbilla, asegurándose de que lo mire a los ojos―. Quiero que sepas que yo no te quiero aquí, pero que igual te acepté porque te tengo lástima. Así que es mejor que te comportes y no me molestes, ¿está bien?

ChanYeol suelta la barbilla del híbrido en un movimiento brusco y se va hasta su habitación. Una sensación horrible lo invade; no se supone que deba sentirse como la peor mierda del universo. Debería sentirse bien, debería estar feliz porque BaekHyun está bajo su control. Pero algo no le gusta, algo le molesta al punto de cerrar su cuarto de un portazo cuando escucha un sollozo detrás de él, algo que lo obliga a meter la cabeza debajo de su almohada para no volver a escuchar nada relacionado con BaekHyun. Sin embargo, eso llamado _culpa_ lo atormenta cuando cierra los ojos, pues la imagen de un lloroso BaekHyun no lo deja dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

―¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil!

ChanYeol aprieta los puños al escuchar la voz estruendosa de su jefe. Varios de los empleados ahí voltean a verlos lo cual hace la situación todavía más incómoda. No quiere que lo vean; quiere que lo trague la tierra.

―¡Perdí un cliente muy importante por tu culpa! ¿Ni siquiera puedes fijar una cita correctamente? ―el hombre está furioso, incluso su cara enrojeció por la manera en la que ha estado gritando. Pero ChanYeol sigue con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido, escuchando el regaño―. ¡Mírame, Park ChanYeol!

El alto alza la vista, todavía con el ceño fruncido y aguantándose las ganas de contestar con la misma intensidad.

―Lo siento ―dice, porque tiene que disculparse si no quiere perder el trabajo.

―No voy a tolerar otro error de este tipo, Park ―dice y camina, alejándose de él, pero antes de irse voltea a verlo―. Recuerda que la única razón por la que te sigo teniendo como mi asistente es porque tu madre me lo pidió.

Una vez que el hombre se fue, ChanYeol azota las palmas en su escritorio y se agarra la cabeza. Inhala y exhala varias veces, tratando de controlar la ira que está corriendo por sus venas. Tiene tantas ganas de ir hasta la oficina del idiota de su jefe y gritarle, decirle que no necesita su compasión. Pero en vez de eso, quince minutos antes de que termine su turno, se levanta y toma sus cosas, yéndose del edificio.

Cuando está dentro de su coche se afloja la corbata y recarga la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo que sucedió. Toma su celular y marca un número, pero luego de mirar la pantalla por un par de minutos niega con la cabeza y avienta el teléfono al asiento del copiloto, poniéndose en marcha a su casa.

Cerca de una hora después, está estacionando su coche en el garaje, maldiciendo a todo el mundo porque pudo llegar en la mitad del tiempo pero había un tráfico horrible. Cuando abre la puerta de su casa lo primero que nota es un fuerte olor a quemado, e incluso el aire se ve ligeramente gris. Alterado, lanza su portafolio al sillón y corre hacia la cocina, que es la fuente del humo, y halla a BaekHyun tosiendo y agitando sus manos en la estufa, que no deja de soltar humo.

―¿¡Qué pasó!? ―grita, acercándose al híbrido quien salta y lo mira con ojos muy abiertos.

―Yo… ―comienza, viendo a ChanYeol mientras éste intenta acabar con el desastre― quería cocinarte algo antes de que vinieras… pero todo se salió de control y ya no supe qué hacer…

―¿No te dije que no te acercaras a la cocina? ¡Pudiste haberte quemado, BaekHyun! ¿Por qué me desobedeces? ―dice completamente alterado; los ojos del híbrido se humedecen todavía más y ve que se encoge, evitando su mirada―. Ponte una chamarra y espérame en la sala. Vamos a salir.

Parece que BaekHyun va a decir algo, pero se queda callado y sale de la cocina con la cola entre sus pies. ChanYeol se tarda unos minutos en acabar con el humo y tira la comida quemada antes de salir de la cocina. BaekHyun está sentado en el sillón jugando con sus manos, lo voltea a ver cuando se acerca a él y se sorprende en el momento en que ChanYeol lo toma de la muñeca y lo saca de la casa.

Una vez en el auto, su mente va a mil por hora mientras se mete de nuevo en el tráfico de la ciudad. El híbrido no ha dicho palabra alguna, pero de vez en cuando escucha que sorbe su nariz. Está harto; tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas para tener encima que mantener a un híbrido que no hace otra cosa que provocar calamidades. Todo es culpa de sus amigos; él estaba perfectamente bien sin nadie más en su vida y ellos llegaron a acabar con la paz que significaba estar solo. Ya no lo soporta; es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

―ChanYeol ―susurra el híbrido un vez que doblan en una avenida, alejándose del tráfico. BaekHyun conoce ese camino y no le gusta, no le gusta para nada―. ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero ChanYeol no responde, sino que sigue con los ojos pegados al camino, conduciendo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar al híbrido.

―ChanYeol ―repite BaekHyun, pero no hay respuesta alguna. El felino voltea a ver el camino y unas calles a lo lejos, divisa el enorme edificio de «Wonderful Pets» y siente que va a entrar en pánico―. ¿Me vas a devolver?

Su dueño aprieta las manos en el volante, sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento. Se pierde el temblor de las manos de BaekHyun, y cómo el muchacho empieza a derramar lágrimas sin control alguno.

―¡Lo lamento! ―exclama entre lágrimas, soltando un maullido lastimero que perfora el corazón de ChanYeol― ¡Pro-prometo ser mejor, pero no me devuelvas! ―dice, apretando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, intentando controlar los sollozos.

―Cállate ―murmura ChanYeol, buscando algún lugar donde estacionarse una vez que están cerca. Ya que lo hace, sale del auto y saca al híbrido, quien se resiste al principio pero tiembla de miedo cuando ChanYeol sacude su brazo―. ¡Deja de resistirte! Ahora camina conmigo, híbrido.

BaekHyun está hipeando cuando llegan al edificio. ChanYeol siente que su corazón va a mil por hora y de repente todo parece una mala idea, pero no deja que los sollozos del felino lo conmuevan y camina, tomándolo firmemente del brazo hasta que llegan a la recepción donde una mujer los mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Tome ―murmura ChanYeol, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que tiembla su voz―. Ya no lo quiero.

BaekHyun vuelve a sollozar y zarandea el brazo de ChanYeol hasta que éste lo suelta, y una vez libre lo abraza, aferrándose a su ropa.

―¡No me dejes! ―grita, llorando sin control. De repente, llegan unas personas que parecen ser empleados de ahí y lo quitan de ChanYeol, quien no ha volteado a verlo ni hace el esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima.

―¿Está seguro que quiere hacerlo? ―pregunta la mujer, parpadeando varias veces cuando ChanYeol asiente con seguridad― Piénselo bien, por favor…

―Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí, ¿no cree? ―musita, dejando perpleja a la mujer. BaekHyun está a su lado, llorando todavía y forcejeando con los hombres que lo sostienen. Pero ChanYeol sigue sin mirarlo, sin prestarle ni un poco de atención.

―Bien ―dice ella, acomodándose los lentes―. Tiene que llenar unos pape…

―¿No puede ser más rápido? Francamente ya me quiero ir de aquí ―dice y se encoge de hombros, ignorando lo mejor que puede el maullido de dolor que lanza el híbrido a su lado.

―Entonces sólo firme aquí ―dice la mujer mostrándole un papel y una pluma para que firme―. Este papel indica que renuncia a su híbrido. Y con este otro, puede regresar por él en el caso de que lo quiera de vuelta. El plazo es de una semana.

―Pero ya no lo quiero, ¿no escuchó? ―dice ChanYeol, frunciendo el ceño y entregándole el papel firmado. La señora lo mira molesta y le arrebata la hoja, acomodándose los lentes después.

―Aun así tengo que dárselo, señor. Políticas de la empresa.

ChanYeol bufa y rueda los ojos, tomando el papel de mala gana y arrugándolo frente a la señora. Lo guarda después en su bolsillo; luego se encargará de echarlo a la basura.

―Muchas gracias ―murmura y muestra una sonrisa fingida antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando llega a su auto, recarga los brazos en el volante y hunde la cabeza entre ellos, respirando profundamente. Siente como si el mundo se le viniera encima; como si acabara de cometer la estupidez más grande de toda su vida. Sin embargo, enciende su auto y regresa a casa, ignorando su conciencia y los sollozos de BaekHyun que parecen haber quedado grabados en su mente.

Cinco días después, se siente como la peor mierda de todo el universo. Por primera vez en los últimos meses su madre no ocupó sus sueños, sino el rostro lloroso de un BaekHyun que le pedía que no lo abandonara. Ha estado evitando las llamadas de sus amigos, no quiere decirles que devolvió a su híbrido en un ataque de ira y tener más problemas de los que ya tiene. De por sí siente que su conciencia lo está matando, porque sabe perfectamente que él no quería devolver al híbrido.

Se supone que era una molestia, que había llegado a invadir su vida y a quitarle su espacio personal. Pero durante la semana que estuvo con él no se sintió solo en ningún momento. Las veces en las que BaekHyun se recargaba en su hombro cuando veían televisión, o el simple hecho de escucharlo carcajéandose con las caricaturas, llenaban por completo el espacio vacío que estaba en su vida. Estaba consciente de que había alguien esperándolo en casa, y por mucho que lo niegue, le gustaba la bonita sonrisa que el híbrido le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía entrar por la puerta. Le gustaba que moviera la cola y que sus orejas se levantaran, y aunque él siempre rechazaba el contacto físico, le gustaba que hubiera alguien que lo extrañara tanto como para sentirse muy feliz cada vez que llegaba.

Son las doce y media de la noche pero no tiene sueño. Se levanta de su cama y busca en la ropa sucia el último pantalón que echó, y una vez que lo encuentra hurga entre las bolsas hasta que da con un papel arrugado. Es el que le dio la recepcionista, por si se arrepentía y quería regresar por BaekHyun. Trata de alisarlo lo mejor que puede hasta que queda medianamente decente, entonces toma un libro de su repisa y lo mete en medio, dejando después el libro sobre el escritorio. Justo al lado donde lo deja, ve el sobre que se le fue entregado el día que BaekHyun llegó a su casa, y le parece una buena idea leer todas las especificaciones ya que no tiene ni una pizca de sueño.

Una punzada de culpa lo invade cuando lee de nuevo el peor temor de BaekHyun. Dice claramente que lo peor que le podría pasar era ser abandonado, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. ChanYeol lo abandonó, lo fue a dejar hasta la compañía e incluso dijo enfrente de él que ya no lo quería. Eso, sumándole todas las cosas que le dijo con anterioridad y las veces que lo hizo llorar. De repente, una lágrima moja las hojas que tiene en sus manos, seguida de otras tres que están llenas de dolor. Lo lastimó de la peor manera que pudo hacerlo y eso lo hace sentir como una escoria.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y ya no puede seguir leyendo, por lo que deja las hojas a un lado y se sienta en su cama, dejando salir todo el dolor que estuvo conteniendo por meses. Las lágrimas que no sacó cuando su madre murió, todo el dolor que en su momento se disfrazó de ira y enojo. Se siente culpable, vulnerable, y lo único que desea en ese momento es que BaekHyun entre por la puerta de su cuarto y le sonría, lo abrace, le diga que todo va a estar bien.

Se levanta muy temprano al día siguiente para tender su cama, ducharse y desayunar. En la noche terminó de leer las especificaciones, enterándose de muchos más detalles del híbrido que lo único que provocaron fue que tuviera más ganas de tenerlo consigo. Su golosina favorita es el chocolate, además de que ama escuchar música, caminar por el parque y ver caricaturas. Su color favorito es el blanco, y la mejor forma para relajarlo es rascarle detrás de su oreja. ChanYeol no puede evitar sonreír ante eso, pero luego se pone serio al recordar lo que le disgusta. Por supuesto, está el ser abandonado, los truenos, los incendios y las arañas. No le gusta estar solo, no le gusta que le griten ni que lo regañen, porque él hace el esfuerzo por mantener contento a su dueño. Todo eso lo hace apretar los puños y sentirse mal porque él dañó a BaekHyun. Y hoy va a averiguar si puede revertirlo.

Busca su celular y marca rápidamente el número de su jefe, diciéndole que ese día no va a ir a trabajar, que puede descontarle el día si es que lo desea, y no se queda para escuchar una respuesta. Cuelga y llama a otro número, al que responden después de dos intentos.

―¿Sí? ―escucha la voz adormilada de JongIn al otro lado de la línea y ríe.

―¿Está KyungSoo, JongIn?

―Oh, ChanYeol, hola. Sí… ahorita te lo paso ―dice y bosteza. ChanYeol espera unos segundos antes de escuchar un ruido extraño y oye la voz de KyungSoo agradeciéndole a JongIn por darle el teléfono.

―¿Qué sucede, ChanYeol? ¿Todo bien con BaekHyun?

―En realidad, no ―murmura y cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo que viene después―. Lo devolví hace cinco días.

―Pero qué mierda hiciste…

―Y hoy voy a ir por él. Es el último día en que puedo recogerlo, Soo, y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer cuando llegue allá. ¿Y si no quiere regresar conmigo?

―No debería ―susurra KyungSoo y ChanYeol puede imaginar que el chico está a punto de jalarse los cabellos―. Mira, después hablaremos de las mierdas que hiciste porque estoy seguro que hay más cosas, pero por ahora tienes que convencerlo. Supongo que ya sabes que es muy sensible, así que te va a costar, Park ChanYeol.

―Lo sé ―murmura, sintiendo miedo de lo que va a suceder―. Pero tengo que intentarlo, ¿no?

―Eres un idiota ―dice KyungSoo y ChanYeol asiente aunque no lo pueda ver; él también lo cree―. Pero te deseo suerte.

ChanYeol llega apenas quince minutos después de que «Wonder Pets» abre sus puertas. Sólo hay dos coches más estacionados cuando él llega, y sale a toda velocidad de su auto con el papel que le dio la recepcionista en la mano. Entra y se encoge un poco cuando se percata de que la mujer lo ve y rueda los ojos inmediatamente.

―Buenos días ―dice ChanYeol algo agitado, sintiendo pena porque la señora no lo saluda de vuelta. Se lo merece, sinceramente―. Vengo porque quiero de regreso a mi híbrido, BaekHyun.

El rostro de la señora cambia súbitamente y sonríe de medio lado, cosa que no le gusta para nada a ChanYeol. Sabe que hay algo mal ahí, y un peso en su pecho de repente amenaza con obstruir su respiración. Pero la mujer toma el papel y sale de su escritorio, mirándolo todo el rato.

―Acompáñeme, por favor. De este lado se encuentra BaekHyun.

ChanYeol hace una reverencia en agradecimiento y la sigue, caminando por varios pasillos hasta que empieza a escuchar ruido que cada vez se hace más fuerte. La mujer abre una puerta y lo deja pasar primero, y ChanYeol abre mucho la boca cuando ve a varios híbridos de distintas edades jugando y platicando con las pocas personas que hay ahí. Divisa a una pareja mayor platicando con un híbrido pequeño, quien les sonríe mientras bota una pelota de plástico. Deduce que quieren adoptarlo y sonríe ligeramente ante eso.

―BaekHyun se encuentra por allá, joven ―murmura la mujer con una sonrisa, y ChanYeol sigue con la mirada su mano hasta que ve a quien ocupó sus pensamientos los días pasados.

Pero no está solo. BaekHyun le está sonriendo a un joven que está frente a él; uno que es casi tan alto como el propio ChanYeol, de hombros anchos y expresión entre seria y feliz. Su cabello es rubio, parecido al color del cabello de BaekHyun, y está vestido con ropa casual. ChanYeol siente que su vista se nubla de ira y celos cuando el muchacho alza la mano y rasca detrás de la oreja de BaekHyun, haciendo que el híbrido se ría y se incline hacia el toque, moviendo contento su cola. ChanYeol no puede evitar que sus pies se dirijan con velocidad hacia el par que se está haciendo cariñitos frente a sus narices.

―Eres muy lindo ―escucha la voz del hombre conforme está más cerca―. Creo que te voy a llevar conmigo, BaekHyun.

―Olvídalo ―murmura ChanYeol con voz venenosa. Al escuchar su voz, BaekHyun borra la sonrisa de su rostro y lo mira, completamente serio―. BaekHyun es _mío,_ por si no lo sabías.

―¿En serio? ―dice el muchacho, sonriendo de medio lado. ChanYeol quiere comérselo vivo― Si fuera tu híbrido en estos momentos estaría contigo en tu casa, ¿o me equivoco?

―Vete a la mierda ―para ese entonces ya no controla sus palabras. Podría estar golpeando el rostro sonriente de ese imbécil si no fuera porque todavía le queda algo de sentido común―. BaekHyun es mi híbrido y estoy aquí porque hoy mismo lo llevaré a casa.

ChanYeol no se pierde el cambio de expresión en el rostro de BaekHyun y se siente feliz, pero rápidamente el híbrido voltea hacia otro lado y bufa. Sabe que está molesto y eso le duele, pero lo entiende perfectamente. De hecho, no se merece que regrese con él, pero como le dijo a KyungSoo, tiene que intentarlo.

―No veo que BaekHyunnie quiera irse contigo ―susurra el hombre frente a él. ChanYeol está a punto de golpearlo, pero se detiene cuando BaekHyun toma el brazo del hombre, susurrando un «espera, SeHun» y luego lo ve, molesto.

―¿Por qué viniste? ―susurra con voz bajita y ojos llorosos. ChanYeol odia eso; quiere que le muestre una de sus sonrisas brillantes y calme el infierno que tiene dentro.

―Ya lo dije ―susurra ChanYeol, sintiéndose pequeño de repente―. Vine a recogerte, quiero que vengas a casa conmigo.

―¿Y si no quiero? ―pregunta el híbrido, pero ChanYeol sabe que está mintiendo. Lo sabe porque su labio inferior tiembla, porque intenta hacerse el fuerte a pesar de que sus pequeñas orejas gachas dicen todo lo contrario. Es adorable y precioso; ChanYeol quiere sostenerlo en sus brazos.

―Te extraño, BaekHyun. Me porté como un idiota y lo lamento, no tienes idea de cuánto. Siento todo lo que te dije, todo lo que te hice. No mereces a alguien como yo, pero me di cuenta de que acabaste con mi soledad en el poco tiempo que estuviste conmigo.

ChanYeol no sabe que está llorando hasta que BaekHyun levanta una mano y le limpia una lágrima. Divisa una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios que le anima a seguir hablando, a seguir desahogándose.

―Ya perdí una vez a alguien muy importante. No quiero perderte también a ti.

―¿Soy importante? ―pregunta BaekHyun con ojos inocentes, pero inmediatamente se arrepiente y frunce el ceño, como si recordara que está enojado, y hace que ChanYeol sonría.

―No tienes idea de cuánto lo eres.

ChanYeol abre los ojos al día siguiente cuando escucha su despertador. Lo apaga a toda velocidad porque no quiere que BaekHyun se despierte, pero cuando voltea el felino no está por ningún lado.

El día anterior fue extraño. Desde el viaje de regreso a casa, BaekHyun y él no han tenido mucho contacto, y aunque entiende que al híbrido le cueste trabajo acercarse a él (porque a él mismo le cuesta un infierno) siente que su relación no va avanzar si no se acercan más. Después de todo, la relación con un híbrido es a base de cercanía. Recuerda que BaekHyun se quedó mirando la televisión cuando él se fue a dormir porque tenía trabajo al día siguiente, y también recuerda con claridad que el gato le había dicho que en cuanto acabara el programa, iría con él. Pero al parecer no lo hizo, y ChanYeol tiene la sensación de que no fue porque se quedó dormido.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida y salir de su habitación, lo primero que escucha son ruidos en la cocina. Baja las escaleras, pero se queda quieto a la mitad cuando ve que BaekHyun está bostezando antes de tomar uno de los cuchillos y cortar un poco de fruta. Las luces están prendidas; puede ver los platos de la cena limpios y definitivamente él no los lavó. Termina de bajar las escaleras y se acerca sin hacer ruido para no asustarlo, pero falla miserablemente al ver que las orejas de BaekHyun se levantan en cuanto da dos pasos y voltea hacia él, sorprendido. Odia esa cualidad de los gatos.

―Uhm. Bue-buenos días ―escucha la voz de BaekHyun y sonríe al ver sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Su cola está amarrada firmemente a su muslo; es demasiado adorable―. Estaba… picando un poco de fruta para que comas. Ya sabes, antes de irte a trabajar.

―Oh ―exclama ChanYeol, su sonrisa ensanchándose por el gesto del híbrido. Se acerca hacia él y levanta su mano con intenciones de acariciarlo, pero su corazón se parte en dos cuando BaekHyun se encoge en su lugar y cierra los ojos, como si estuviera esperando un golpe. ChanYeol se traga sus inseguridades y pasa sus dedos por el suave cabello del híbrido, llegando hasta su oreja derecha y rascando un poco ahí―. Muchas gracias.

Parece magia, porque BaekHyun se relaja al instante e inclina su cabeza hacia el toque, todavía con los ojos cerrados. ChanYeol siente que podría derretirse ahí mismo porque los rosados labios del híbrido forman una tenue sonrisa.

―No hay de qué ―responde suavemente―. ¿Puedo picar fruta también para mí?

―Claro BaekHyun, puedes comer todo lo que quieras. Menos cacahuates, recuerda ―bromea ChanYeol y ríe cuando BaekHyun saca la lengua, con un gesto de asco. Sabe que el gato odia los cacahuates―. Hoy saldré temprano del trabajo, ¿quieres salir a pasear?

―¡Claro! ―exclama BaekHyun, dando saltitos en su lugar pero calmándose después y poniéndose serio, recordando su papel de híbrido molesto. ChanYeol ya está sentado en la mesa, sonriendo de nuevo. El híbrido no lleva ni un día entero en su casa y ya lo ha hecho sonreír más de lo que lo ha hecho en un maldito mes.

―Bien ―dice, comiendo los trozos de fruta y aflojándose la corbata―. Estaré de regreso a las tres, comeremos e iremos al parque, ¿sí?

―Muy bien.

Como lo prometió, ChanYeol llega a la casa a las tres. Es más; llegó unos minutos antes, encontrando a BaekHyun sentado en la sala mientras ve la televisión. Nota que se ha cambiado de ropa y tiene su chamarra sobre sus piernas, como si quisiera calentarlas. El collar negro en su cuello contrasta perfectamente con su piel pálida, haciéndolo ver más angelical y dejándolo sin respiración por unos segundos. ChanYeol sacude su cabeza; últimamente el híbrido está causando demasiados efectos en su persona.

―¡ChanYeol! ―escucha que grita, y después de que cuelga su saco y voltea, ve que BaekHyun está corriendo hacia él. Se prepara para recibirlo, pero antes de abrazarlo BaekHyun se para en seco y hace un movimiento raro con los brazos, para luego bajarlos por completo y hacer sus orejas hacia atrás, avergonzado―. Bien-bienvenido a casa.

El alto busca su mirada, pero BaekHyun tiene los ojos hacia abajo. Parece que el híbrido todavía quiere evitar el contacto con él y lo entiende, pues ChanYeol se siente ansioso cada vez que quiere acariciar a su híbrido pero se arrepiente de hacerlo. Pero si quiere que su relación funcione bien, tiene que mostrarle que no pasa nada; al contrario, es bueno para ambos. Así que se acerca un poco y lo abraza apenas, sintiendo cómo se pone tenso.

―Gracias ―murmura, acariciando su cabeza. Siente las manos pequeñas de BaekHyun en sus brazos y luego en sus hombros.

―Perdón ―se disculpa el híbrido; su voz ahogada porque tiene la cara en su pecho―. Pero… como me dijiste que no estabas muy acostumbrado al contacto físico…

―Y sigo sin estarlo ―ríe ChanYeol, haciendo reír también a su híbrido―, pero creo que contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

ChanYeol afirma un poco más su abrazo, manteniéndolo por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la comida, con el corazón a mil por hora. Ocupado en calmarse lo suficiente para volver a ver a BaekHyun, se pierde del sonrojo y la sonrisa que ocupa el rostro del híbrido.

Media hora después, ambos están saliendo al parque completamente abrigados. Aunque el sol salió ese día, el aire está congelado por lo que ambos salen con bufandas y grandes abrigos. ChanYeol no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen hacia BaekHyun cada cierto tiempo, encontrándose con sus pequeñas orejas que se agachan cada vez que una corriente de aire llega contra ellos. Sus ojos se cierran y se esconde detrás de su bufanda, y cuando ChanYeol pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y frota su brazo, siente cómo su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

―¿No quieres que regresemos a casa? ―pregunta, viendo cómo BaekHyun niega firmemente con la cabeza.

―Odio el frío, pero me gustan mucho los parques porque siempre hay columpios y me gusta jugar ahí ―dice, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras―. No te preocupes, no me congelaré.

―Eso espero ―sonríe ChanYeol, pero su expresión feliz se borra en cuanto mira hacia al frente, encontrándose a nada más y nada menos que a SeHun, el idiota que quería llevarse a su híbrido apenas hace dos días. El alto está listo para maldecirlo, pero se queda estupefacto cuando BaekHyun corre fuera de su brazo hacia SeHun, quien sonríe en cuanto lo ve y lo abraza, acariciando detrás de su oreja justo después. Ahora sí va a matar a ese idiota.

―¡SeHun! ¿Cómo estás? ―pregunta BaekHyun con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, inclinándose hacia la mano de SeHun que sigue acariciándolo. ChanYeol da pasos enormes hacia ellos dos; siente que en cualquier momento va a empezar a escupir fuego.

―Muy bien BaekHyunnie, ¿y tú?

―Él está bien, ¿no lo ves? ―habla ChanYeol una vez que está junto a ellos, tomando a BaekHyun de un brazo y colocándolo suavemente a su lado, abrazándolo otra vez.

―Le pregunté a él ―dice SeHun, con su rostro serio. ChanYeol está a punto de romper su cara cuando una sombra pasa muy rápido frente a él, y de repente BaekHyun ya no está a su lado.

―Pero qué mierda… ―murmura mientras busca a su híbrido, pero de repente escucha la risa estruendosa de BaekHyun a su izquierda, y al voltear cree que está viendo doble. Porque hay otro híbrido tacleando a BaekHyun en el suelo y abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras BaekHyun ríe y regresa el abrazo.

―LuHan ―dice SeHun, llamando la atención del chico. Ambos se levantan del suelo y se acercan―. Éste tonto de aquí es ChanYeol, dueño de BaekHyun.

―Idiota ―murmura ChanYeol, para luego poner su mejor sonrisa al híbrido que lo mira con curiosidad. Ve que su cabello es de color rosado y sus orejas son de un café muy claro; es casi tan adorable como su BaekHyun―. Hola. Uh, LuHan. Hola ―BaekHyun ríe a su lado porque todo es estúpidamente incómodo, pero ChanYeol no puede evitarlo.

―Hola ChanYeol ―dice LuHan, haciendo una reverencia―. Baek y yo somos mejores amigos; ambos venimos de «Wonderful Pets». ¡Cuida bien de BaekHyunnie!

ChanYeol ve que LuHan se lleva a BaekHyun a los columpios, ambos se sientan y empiezan a columpiarse entre risas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a BaekHyun así de feliz, y de cierta manera siente un poco de envidia porque también él quiere hacerlo reír así.

―Sí ―murmura SeHun, llamando su atención―. Tienes que cuidar bien de él o lo llevaré conmigo a casa.

ChanYeol suelta una carcajada, y voltea a ver a SeHun. El chico también tiene una sonrisa pero él está viendo fijamente a su híbrido.

―Puedes olvidarte de eso.

―¡BaekHyun!

El híbrido es tacleado por dos más en cuanto abre la puerta de su casa, y termina en el suelo riéndose junto con JongIn y JongDae, quienes empiezan a parlotear tan pronto como los tres se levantan del suelo. ChanYeol los hubiera sacado a escobazos por tirar a su BaekHyunnie si no fuera por la enorme sonrisa que éste tiene en su rostro.

―¿Dónde mierda está ChanYeol? ―es lo primero que pregunta KyungSoo en cuanto entra a la casa, y sus ojos se entrecierran cuando el mencionado lo saluda desde la cocina―. Ven acá, pedazo de idiota, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

ChanYeol ya lo sabe. Desde que le mencionó a KyungSoo que había devuelto a BaekHyun, éste no lo dejó de molestar diciendo que iría hasta a su casa a asesinarlo él mismo, y al parecer ese viernes quería cumplirlo. Por suerte también estaba ahí JunMyeon, quien era el más coherente de los tres y lograba calmar a un KyungSoo que parecía tener el demonio por dentro.

―¿Cómo han estado? ―pregunta ChanYeol en cuanto los tres se sientan en la mesa mientras los tres híbridos están en el sillón, todavía jugando y platicando. Si es sincero, no esperaba que el golpe de KyungSoo llegara tan temprano, por lo que se soba el hombro cuando su amigo descarga su furia contra su pobre músculo. Eso va a dejar un buen moretón.

―Explícame eso de que lo devolviste, idiota. ¿Acaso no leíste lo que venía en sus especificaciones? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hiciste pasar?

―Yo… ―dice ChanYeol, rascándose la nuca mientras ve que BaekHyun se levanta a buscar el control remoto―. Sabes, creo que al principio esa fue la única parte que leí. Pero no lo pensé, ¿sí? Además, ustedes tienen la mayor parte de la culpa porque me dieron una responsabilidad sin siquiera preguntarme primero.

―¿Ves a BaekHyun solamente como una responsabilidad? ―pregunta JunMyeon. ChanYeol nota que se ve levemente molesto.

―Ahora ya no ―confiesa, un poco cohibido―. Pero no estaba listo para tenerlo en ese momento. De todos modos, creo que ya hicimos las pases.

―Por supuesto que ya las hicieron ―menciona KyungSoo―. Tienes mucha suerte de tener a BaekHyun. Cualquier otro híbrido no hubiera regresado contigo; por alguna razón que desconozco él te quiere mucho, así que tienes que cuidarlo bien y demostrarle que también lo quieres, ChanYeol.

―De verdad no entiendo cómo es que regresó contigo ―continúa JunMyeon, pensativo―. No te lo merecías.

―Ya, basta ―menciona y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando BaekHyun se da cuenta de que lo estuvo mirando todo el rato. Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando su híbrido devuelve la sonrisa y desvía la mirada, avergonzado―. Pero cuidaré de él. Lo prometo.

―Bien ―dice JunMyeon―. Ahora que al parecer los planes de KyungSoo de matarte han fracasado, ¿crees que podamos tomar café? Me muero de frío.

Sus tres amigos se van hasta muy entrada la tarde. Puede ver que BaekHyun está un poco triste en cuanto los híbridos se van de la casa, pero ambos le prometen que vendrán a visitarlo seguido así que se anima un poco. Después de eso, ven una película acurrucados en el sofá y ChanYeol se siente increíblemente bien. El cuerpo de BaekHyun es tibio, por lo que el frío no se cuela por ningún lado. Además, a la mitad de la película, BaekHyun recarga su cabeza en su hombro y se queda así hasta que aparecen los créditos, donde ChanYeol se percata que su híbrido se quedó completamente dormido.

―BaekHyunnie ―habla, sonriendo cuando el híbrido se mueve un poco pero no se despierta―. La película ya acabó, tienes que ponerte tu pijama.

―Yeol… ―susurra, abriendo levemente los ojos. Están tan cerca que ChanYeol cree que su corazón saldrá disparado de su pecho cuando ve su expresión somnolienta―. Tengo mucho sueño…

―¿Te llevo allá para que te cambies? ―susurra, acariciando sus orejas. BaekHyun asiente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y abrazando su cuello cuando siente que lo levanta.

Lo conduce hasta su habitación y lo deja recostado en su cama, sacando un pijama calientito e indicándole que él entrará al baño para cambiarse sus ropas. Se asegura de que BaekHyun lo escucha antes de meterse, y cinco minutos sale para ver que el híbrido lanzó por todos lados la ropa que tenía y que su pijama está un poco chueco en la parte de su cintura. Se tapa la boca para no reírse y despertarlo y se acerca a él, acomodándole la prenda y tapándolo bien después.

ChanYeol se acuesta al otro lado de su cama y lo ve dormir. De repente, empieza a pensar en que sus amigos tenían razón; BaekHyun lo quiere demasiado como para haber regresado con él a pesar de todo lo que le hizo. De repente se siente con la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo a toda costa, como el tesoro más preciado que jamás pudo tener.

Se acerca a él y le aparta unos cuántos mechones del cabello, mirando cómo su pecho sube y baja de forma pausada. Sus orejas de vez en cuando se mueven, lo que lo hace realmente adorable. ChanYeol sonríe por última vez y se acerca, dejando un beso en su frente antes de acostarse y pasar un brazo por su cintura, quedándose dormido después.

ChanYeol abre los ojos al día siguiente y lo primero que ve es el techo blanco. Su brazo izquierdo y parte de su pecho se sienten raros, y cuando voltea una sonrisa se instala en su rostro al ver a BaekHyun, quien sigue completamente dormido, recostado en su pecho y sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo. Por la luz que se cuela por la ventana adivina que pasan de las nueve de la mañana, y aprieta los ojos cuando su estómago ruge de hambre. No quiere levantarse porque está demasiado cómodo en esa posición, pero tiene algo planeado y, si es sincero, no puede esperar para hacerlo.

Con sumo cuidado se levanta, y aunque logra no hacer mucho ruido ni movimiento como para despertarlo, su suerte se acaba cuando, después de vestirse en el baño y salir de nuevo a su habitación, tira sin querer la botella de crema y BaekHyun termina por abrir los ojos, desorientado.

―Lo siento ―dice ChanYeol con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras BaekHyun se alborota todavía más su cabello―. No quise despertarte.

―No importa ―murmura con voz ronca y niega con la cabeza. ChanYeol quiere estrujarlo en sus brazos―. Hay que desayunar porque tengo mucha hambre.

Esta vez desayunan un poco de cereal y ChanYeol se percata de que BaekHyun, después de terminar su plato, discretamente se sirve otros dos vasos de leche y se los termina en tiempo récord. ChanYeol sonríe y toma nota mental de servirle él mismo la leche la próxima vez que desayunen. Luego de que se duchan, como ChanYeol entró primero, lo espera en la sala hasta que BaekHyun sale y lo mira extrañado.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta, sus orejas moviéndose un poco.

―Vamos a jugar a algo ―dice ChanYeol y sonríe más porque BaekHyun sigue con su expresión confundida―. Pero no sé exactamente a qué. Nunca he tenido un híbrido así que no sé muy bien cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas.

―¿En serio quieres jugar conmigo? ―pregunta BaekHyun, señalándose a sí mismo, y ChanYeol siente una punzada de dolor. Parece ser que BaekHyun todavía no confía mucho en él y sigue sin creer que realmente quiere arreglar las cosas y eso le duele un poco. Pero sabe que se lo merece, que no podía tener la confianza de BaekHyun así como así. Sin embargo, se esforzará por recuperarla en su totalidad, así le lleve meses hacerlo.

―Claro, BaekHyunnie ―murmura, asintiendo con una leve sonrisa. Trata de transmitirle seguridad en su mirada―. Pero tendrás que enseñarme qué juegos te gustan.

BaekHyun se queda pensando un momento antes de chasquear sus dedos. Camina hacia el centro de la sala y mueve la mesa hacia a un lado, ante los atentos ojos de ChanYeol. Después, se acerca hacia él y tímidamente le extiende los brazos para que tome sus manos, y luego los conduce a ambos al centro de la sala para sentarse ahí.

―Solía jugar esto con LuHan antes de que SeHun lo adoptara ―menciona y ChanYeol rueda los ojos al oír el ese nombre, haciendo que el híbrido se ría―. Uhm, es bastante simple. Extenderé mis manos así y… tú… ―indica y ChanYeol siente cómo BaekHyun hace ademán de tomar sus manos, pero se detiene y lo mira, como pidiendo permiso. ChanYeol asiente y deja que el híbrido acomode sus manos― tienes que ponerlas así. Yo pondré las mías encima, y tienes que intentar golpearlas con tus palmas mientras yo tengo que quitarlas.

―Pero no quiero lastimarte ―dice ChanYeol, pero se sorprende cuando BaekHyun suelta una carcajada y lo mira; sus ojos tienen un brillo malicioso que lo asusta un poco.

―LuHan jamás logró pegarme ―menciona BaekHyun, alzando las cejas. ChanYeol nota que su larga cola se mueve de un lado para otro―. Así que no te preocupes, tú tampoco lo harás.

―Ah, ¿en serio? ―cuestiona ChanYeol con una media sonrisa―. ¿Acaso eso es un reto?

―Como lo quieras tomar ―dice BaekHyun, encogiéndose de hombros. La sonrisa todavía no se ha ido de su rostro y ChanYeol se siente especialmente feliz.

―Bien. Empecemos entonces.

Quince minutos después, ChanYeol quiere darse de topes contra la pared. No ha logrado pegarle ni una sola vez y BaekHyun solamente se está mofando de sus intentos fallidos. Hubo una vez que hizo trampa y no puso las manos en la posición correcta, pero ni así pudo pegarle. Parece ser que los instintos felinos de su híbrido lo ayudan demasiado a quitar sus manos a tiempo, y eso lo frustra mucho.

―Eso no es justo ―se queja ChanYeol, haciendo un puchero―. ¿Cómo es que eres demasiado rápido?

―Instintos de gato, supongo.

―Pero dices que ni LuHan pudo… ―dice, bajando la voz y haciéndose el ofendido. BaekHyun simplemente se ríe y su corazón late un poquito más rápido.

―Entonces sólo soy el mejor en este juego ―declara entre risas. ChanYeol entrecierra los ojos y se aproxima de repente a él, haciendo que BaekHyun levante los brazos en señal de rendición―. ¡Espera! ¿No quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Pero esta vez yo seré el que intentaré golpearte.

―Muy bien ―dice ChanYeol, aceptando el reto y colocando sus manos en posición―. Estoy listo.

―Bien… a la cuenta de tres ―comienza BaekHyun, acomodándose bien en su lugar y colocando sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos―. ¡Tres!

De repente, ChanYeol siente un ardor en el dorso de sus manos debido a los manotazos que recibió y BaekHyun se está carcajeando. Ni siquiera los vio venir; sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas de lo sorprendido que está, pero la risa de BaekHyun lo regresa a la realidad. No pierde más tiempo y taclea a su híbrido en el suelo, disfrutando de su risa musical cuando ataca sus costillas y lo ve retorcerse debajo suyo. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la risa, y sólo se detiene cuando BaekHyun empieza a rogar por su vida.

Ambos se quedan en esa posición y se miran a los ojos. BaekHyun sigue respirando agitadamente, recuperándose del ataque de cosquillas que acaba de recibir. ChanYeol le acomoda unos mechones en el cabello y le sonríe tiernamente.

―Eres muy lindo ―murmura, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos se queden en su cabeza. Las mejillas de BaekHyun se colorean al instante pero, por primera vez, no desvía la mirada. ChanYeol está encantado; siente que algo en su pecho duele de una forma deliciosa, algo que lo invita a perderse por siempre en sus ojos cafés. Son como una droga; podría mirarlos por el resto de su vida.

ChanYeol extiende una de sus manos y toca la punta de su nariz, pero no se esperaba que BaekHyun se tapara la cara y empezara a gimotear de dolor. El alto siente una descarga de adrenalina que lo hace mover sus manos por los brazos de BaekHyun, completamente frenético.

―Oh Dios ―habla, asustado porque BaekHyun sigue sollozando―. Lo siento, oh mierda, qué hice, BaekHyunnie lo siento tan…

Pero deja de hablar en cuanto los sollozos de BaekHyun se convierten en carcajadas. De repente, deja de cubrirse el rostro para rodar hacia un lado y agarrarse el estómago del ataque de risa que tiene. ChanYeol simplemente lo mira, sintiendo que su alma va regresando lentamente a su cuerpo después del susto que le metió ese pequeño bribón.

―¡Debiste ver tu cara! ―exclama BaekHyun, golpeando con la palma de su mano el suelo. Las palabras «es muy juguetón» que venían en su guía súbitamente aparecen en su mente―. Gracias, Yeol. No me había reído así desde hace mucho.

―No puedo creer que me hayas timado ―habla de forma dramática, haciendo que BaekHyun se vuelva a reír. ChanYeol ni siquiera se siente enojado; al contrario, lo único que quiere hacer en ese momento es taclearlo de nuevo y llenarlo de besos―. Pero, tengo una pregunta. ¿Entonces tú nariz no es tan sensible?

―Uhm, sí lo es pero no tanto como la de un gato normal ―responde BaekHyun, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice―. Lamento haberte asustado ―murmura, pero su tono dice todo lo contrario. ChanYeol se ríe y niega con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo y extendiéndole una mano a BaekHyun después. Luego, le acaricia el cabello y sus orejas, deleitándose con la preciosa sonrisa que le muestra.

―Tenemos que jugar esto más seguido.

Ese domingo, ChanYeol se despierta más temprano de lo usual y se levanta con presteza. BaekHyun sigue completamente dormido, y afortunadamente sólo se mueve un poco una vez que ChanYeol se levanta de la cama. Los días pasados ha estado durmiendo ahí, lo que le alegra mucho al alto ya que es una prueba enorme de que su relación va creciendo con rapidez.

Compartir su cama con BaekHyun se ha vuelto una de sus cosas favoritas. El híbrido es tibio y demasiado tierno, y en algún momento de cada noche termina abrazándolo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que ChanYeol se fuera a desvanecer cuando llegara la mañana. Ese gesto lo pone triste, sobre todo porque le hace pensar que BaekHyun tiene miedos, cicatrices que no han curado del todo, todas provocadas por el daño que le hizo. Pero ChanYeol lo está intentando; trata por todos los medios de sanar ese dolor por completo, de ganarse la confianza de BaekHyun para que sea a él a quien acuda cuando sienta miedo, y no sea más el que lo provoque.

Sus ojos pesan cuando llega a la cocina, pero está decidido a que ese día va a hacer panecillos junto con BaekHyun. Quiere borrar de su mente el recuerdo de cuando lo dejó; ese horrible suceso que seguramente el híbrido todavía tiene grabado en su mente. Él simplemente había intentado cocinar para ChanYeol, pero éste había dejado que la frustración de un mal día se descargara contra el híbrido que lo miró con ojos asustados y tristes.

Desea borrar ese recuerdo y formar uno nuevo y completamente opuesto. Y si todo iba bien, ese día lo va a lograr.

Prepara todos los ingredientes justo antes de que su híbrido baje las escaleras. Todavía tiene los ojos entrecerrados y una adorable expresión somnolienta. ChanYeol se acerca y acaricia una de sus mejillas justo cuando está bostezando.

―¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano hoy? ―murmura suavemente BaekHyun mientras se talla los ojos. Es entonces que ChanYeol se da cuenta de que en una de sus manos sostiene la cobija que trajo consigo, y no puede evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué es tan adorable?

―Hoy vamos a cocinar panecillos. ¿Te parece? ―pregunta, ladeando un poco la cabeza. BaekHyun parpadea un par de veces y lo mira, totalmente sorprendido. Parece que el sueño se fue de su cuerpo en tan sólo unos segundos.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ―pregunta; sus orejas completamente rectas.

―Por supuesto. Sé… que te gusta cocinar, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para, ya sabes, pasar tiempo juntos.

ChanYeol no logra saber qué es con exactitud lo que le hace la sonrisa de BaekHyun. Es como una medicina que cura sus males, que le hace ver el sol cuando hay tormentas nublando su visión. Sabe que suena extremadamente cursi pero no le importa; se siente como si se hubiera ganado un millón de dólares cuando BaekHyun sonríe de esa forma preciosa y asiente, completamente emocionado. Espera guardar ese tipo de momentos en su mente para toda su vida.

―¿De qué vamos a hacer los panecillos? ¿Ya sacaste todos los ingredientes? ¿Nos falta comprar algo? ¿Cuántos vamos a hacer?

―Tranquilo ―dice ChanYeol, riéndose cuando BaekHyun empieza a caminar frenéticamente por la cocina. Se acerca hacia él y lo toma por los hombros, viéndolo a los ojos―. Haremos de chocolate y vainilla, y sí, ya tengo todos los ingredientes. Haremos todos los que la masa nos permita hacer.

BaekHyun escucha atentamente a sus indicaciones y asiente a cada una de ellas. Sus orejas siguen en alerta, pero nota que su cola se mueve de un lado a otro, justo como ayer cuando estaban jugando en el suelo.

―Ahora sólo tienes que lavarte las manos para que me ayudes a revolver los ingredientes. Yo iré calentando el horno, ¿bien?

BaekHyun asiente y camina hacia el fregadero, pero detiene sus pasos a la mitad del camino. Voltea ve que ChanYeol ya está colocando la temperatura correcta, y antes de que se dé cuenta, va hacia él y envuelve sus brazos en su cintura.

―Muchas gracias, Yeol ―susurra en su espalda antes de despegarse y correr hacia el fregadero para lavarse sus manos. ChanYeol está tan pasmado que se pierde la risilla nerviosa que suelta su híbrido.

Por supuesto, cocinar panecillos con un híbrido es un desastre. No sólo ChanYeol queda lleno de harina y hasta mezcla, sino que BaekHyun estuvo a punto de caerse dos veces por lo resbaloso que había quedado en el piso. Por suerte, ChanYeol estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Estaría ahí siempre.

―¿Cómo te gustaría decorarlos? ―pregunta ChanYeol una vez que los han metido al horno y están limpiando todo. BaekHyun levanta la bolsa de la basura, listo para llevarla hacia al patio, cuando levanta sus orejas de forma curiosa.

―¿Los vamos a decorar? ―cuestiona, dejando la bolsa a un lado. El alto busca en la alacena y encuentra algunos botes con chispas de diferentes colores, tanto dulces como de chocolate. Después, saca del refrigerador crema pastelera también de distintos colores claros y todo lo pone en la mesa. A BaekHyun se le hace agua la boca.

―Por supuesto ―dice ChanYeol con una enorme sonrisa. BaekHyun se acerca y mira cada una de las cosas que hay en la mesa. Está a punto de agarrar una cuando una sombra detrás de él lo asusta, y unos largos brazos se estiran desde atrás para dejar un bote con pequeños dulces plateados y chantilly blanco―. Sé que te gusta el blanco, así que podemos decorarlos también con esto.

BaekHyun sonríe y asiente con rapidez, yendo a tirar la basura. Una vez que regresa, ChanYeol le propone ver un poco la televisión en lo que están los panecillos, y luego de guardar las cremas en el refrigerador, ambos se sientan en el sofá y miran las caricaturas.

BaekHyun tirita un poco y se acerca a ChanYeol, recargándose en su hombro e instantáneamente el alto lo abraza. Todo es tan natural que asusta; es como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí recostado junto con BaekHyun en un frío invierno. ChanYeol se da cuenta de que son como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encaja a la perfección, que no hay vacíos que llenar entre ellos dos, que por primera vez se siente _completo_ después de haber perdido una parte de él muy importante. BaekHyun llena todos los vacíos y ahuyenta todas las pesadillas. Desde que su relación comenzó de nuevo no ha sido atormentado por sueños desagradables y tristes. Es como si, finalmente, hubiera llegado la calma.

El resto del día decoran los panecillos. BaekHyun parece un adicto al dulce porque se come tres en menos de cinco minutos, así que ChanYeol tiene que quitárselos amablemente antes de que empiece a trepar por las paredes. BaekHyun sonríe, pero luego sus orejas se levantan y se mueven un poco, y sus ojos lo miran con curiosidad.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Tienes… ―susurra BaekHyun y extiende su pulgar hacia la mejilla de ChanYeol―… un poco de crema aquí. ¡Listo!

ChanYeol mira cómo BaekHyun lame la crema que ahora está en su dedo y luego le sonríe. Y entonces no lo piensa; su cabeza se desconecta del mundo y se acerca a él para besar su frente y luego la comisura de sus labios, repitiéndole que es el ser más precioso de todo el universo.

Se enamoró de BaekHyun desde el día que supo que su ausencia dolía demasiado, y entonces fue a recogerlo y a pedir una segunda oportunidad. Pero no se da cuenta hasta que un día despierta en la mañana y BaekHyun ya tiene los ojos abiertos y lo está observando mientras se recarga en su codo. Está en primera fila para observar cómo las mejillas del híbrido se tiñen poco a poco de rosa, pero sorprendentemente no aleja sus ojos de los suyos. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado así y no le importa; de hecho, se siente un poco cohibido por ser observado por alguien como él.

―Buenos días ―saluda con voz ronca a BaekHyun, quien sonríe apenas y asiente. ChanYeol levanta una mano y le acaricia las orejas mientras el gato se deja caer por completo en la almohada, ronroneando por el toque―. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―pregunta, más por curiosidad que nada.

―Viéndote dormir ―responde BaekHyun como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. El híbrido tiene los ojos cerrados y no ve que su dueño reprime una risa y sus labios forman una línea―. Haces pucheros de vez en cuando y tus latidos son muy regulares. Me gustan.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

BaekHyun abre de repente los ojos y el sonrojo que se había ido vuelve con el doble de intensidad. El alto no puede resistirse y pellizca una de sus mejillas.

―E-En realidad no lo sé.

―Mentiroso ―dice ChanYeol, su sonrisa extendiéndose tanto que sus mejillas duelen. Está a punto de abrazar a BaekHyun cuando su vista se desvía al calendario que está junto a su cama; es un día nuevo y tiene que cambiar de hoja. Pero es _ese_ día, donde su madre se marchó hace meses y no puede evitar sentir que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su pecho de un peso que no le permite respirar bien.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta BaekHyun con un tono de preocupación que no le gusta, y se da cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando el híbrido limpia sus lágrimas con sus delicadas manos.

―Tenemos que visitar hoy un lugar.

ChanYeol le coloca correctamente la bufanda a su híbrido antes de salir a la calle. Entran al auto sin decir ninguna palabra, pero coloca su mano en el muslo del gato cuando lo ve ponerse nervioso. La última vez que subieron a su auto sin hablarse todo terminó en un desastre, pero quiere asegurarle que esta vez no va a ser así. Y por lo visto funciona; BaekHyun le sonríe y toma su mano con firmeza.

Pasan muchas calles y avenidas que BaekHyun no conoce, por lo que va mirando de un lado para otro y señalando de vez en cuando lo que le llama la atención. ChanYeol cree que es demasiado lindo. Cuando el cementerio llega a su vista BaekHyun no lo ve al principio, pero ChanYeol siente que un nudo se instala en su garganta y decide hablar para que no lo ahorque.

―¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya había perdido a una persona importante en mi vida, BaekHyunnie?

El híbrido voltea a ver, y sus orejas se agachan cuando se estacionan cerca del cementerio. ChanYeol sale rápidamente de su lugar por BaekHyun, tomándolo de la mano una vez que están fuera. Ambos caminan hacia la entrada del cementerio, ChanYeol se detiene sólo un momento para comprarle un ramo de rosas y margaritas a un florista que está ahí. BaekHyun no habla en ningún momento; tan sólo voltea a ver de reojo a su dueño que camina con paso titubeante, aunque su expresión muestre mucha seguridad.

Caminan entre diversas tumbas hasta que llegan a una donde ChanYeol se detiene por completo. Su cara está escondida en su bufanda y a BaekHyun le rompe el corazón ver que está llorando de nuevo. De repente todo cobra sentido; entiende lo que sucedió en el pasado y su corazón se estruja con dolor.

―Un día ya no regresó a casa ―comienza ChanYeol y hace un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quiebre―. Y desde ese día fue como si mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

―Lo lamento ―interrumpe BaekHyun y ChanYeol lo ve, sorprendido―. Yo… no llegué en el momento correcto y seguramente te hice pasar muy malos ratos. Perdón, Yeol, no quise hacerlo.

―No ―susurra, soltando su mano y tomando su mejilla, atrapando las pocas lágrimas frías que salen de sus bonitos ojos―. Llegaste en el momento perfecto, pero yo fui demasiado tonto para darme cuenta. Yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón, Baek. Viniste a sanarme, pero al final saliste lastimado por mi culpa. Lo lamento mucho, y te agradezco por estar conmigo cuando me encontraba totalmente solo.

ChanYeol se aleja unos momentos de él para colocar el ramo de rosas frente a la tumba de su madre, y después voltea y abraza fuertemente a BaekHyun. El híbrido llora y se aferra a su abrazo, compartiendo lágrimas que él no tiene por qué derramar, pero que aun así lo hace porque su conexión ya es tan fuerte que es como si compartieran los mismos sentimientos.

―Quise que vinieras conmigo hoy porque creo conveniente que la conozcas, Baek. Ella te hubiera amado.

ChanYeol deja de hablar porque ya no puede hacerlo. Las lágrimas que derrama son incontrolables, incluso comienza a sollozar tanto que pierde la fuerza en su cuerpo y se hinca en el suelo. Las manos de BaekHyun acarician su cabello y su cuello, y de repente escucha su suave voz que le repite que todo está bien, que ahora él está ahí para él. Y a pesar de todo el dolor, ChanYeol se siente aliviado. Las lágrimas siguen saliendo porque su herida está cediendo, y aunque sabe que va a quedar una cicatriz, BaekHyun va a estar ahí para recordarle que no todo es sufrimiento, sino que después llegan los días de paz.

Cuando BaekHyun nota que sus lágrimas pararon un poco, se agacha a su nivel y lo mira a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro.

―Te quiero mucho a pesar de todo, Yeol ―confiesa y sonríe cuando ChanYeol aprieta sus ojos y más lágrimas salen, desapareciendo al instante―. Jamás lograré comprender el dolor que sientes, pero puedo asegurarte que te ayudaré a superarlo.

Sus latidos aumentan el ritmo como si su corazón se hubiera convertido en un caballo de carreras. BaekHyun le sonríe otra vez, BaekHyun se acerca y besa su frente, BaekHyun se convierte en esa luz que termina de sacarlo de las tinieblas. _BaekHyun, BaekHyun, BaekHyun_ repite su mente cuando cierra los ojos y deposita un suave beso en su cuello, junto a su collar. Su híbrido ríe y lo abraza con fuerza. Él, por supuesto, corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Dos días después, el cielo se está cayendo afuera de su casa. Todavía no nieva y es bastante raro ya que el frío es cada vez más fuerte. ChanYeol abre los ojos al escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra su ventana, y toma un poco más de cobija para tratar de protegerse del frío que se cuela en su pijama. Todavía faltan unas horas para que tenga que levantarse e ir a trabajar, así que intentará aprovechar el tiempo que le queda para dormir un poco más.

El sueño está a punto de vencerlo cuando siente que BaekHyun se remueve a su lado, y luego estornuda. Supone que es por el frío, pero vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando a ese estornudo le siguen otros dos. Decide que algo anda mal cuando su híbrido comienza a murmurar cosas sin sentido y se remueve todavía más.

―¿BaekHyun? ―susurra, encendiendo la lámpara que está a su lado. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era al híbrido hecho un ovillo en su lugar, tiritando de frío y con la punta de la nariz roja. Está despierto y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hola ―saluda; su voz se escucha ronca―. Perdón, creo que yo te desperté. ¿Sabes qué hora es? Por cierto, se me antoja un pie de limón.

―Dios, BaekHyun ―dice cuando toca su frente, alarmándose porque está demasiado caliente―. Estás ardiendo Baek, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

―No quise molestar… ¡achú! Mañana tienes que trabajar y…

―Al diablo el trabajo ―responde antes de salir de su cama y correr por una bata y sandalias; el suelo parece un cubo de hielo gigante―. Tienes mucha fiebre Baek. Necesito que te quites la cobija y sólo te quedes con la sábana; iré por compresas de agua.

―Pero… Yeol… hace mucho frío y yo…

ChanYeol no escucha el resto de la respuesta y corre fuera de la habitación para buscar todas las cosas. Se llevó consigo su celular y ahora le está marcando a JunMyeon; espera que lo escuche. Tiene que saber qué otras cosas pueden funcionar.

―¿Sí…?

―JunMyeon-hyung, gracias a Dios. BaekHyun tiene mucha fiebre y no sé qué hacer aparte de las compresas.

―Uhm ―murmura y luego suspira. ChanYeol busca mientras una toalla en el baño―. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora son las compresas. Pero dices que la fiebre es muy fuerte… si no se baja su temperatura con eso, tienes que meterlo a bañar con agua tibia. ¿Sabes si está alucinando?

―Uh, no lo creo. Pero habla mucho, ¿eso cuenta?

―Por supuesto ―dice con una risilla―. No te preocupes. Ahora haz lo de las compresas y mañana temprano lo llevas al doctor, ¿bien? Cualquier cosa me hablas a mí o a KyungSoo y trataremos de ir allá lo antes posible.

―Realmente no creo que KyungSoo piense lo mismo, pero muchas gracias hyung.

La llamada termina y ChanYeol tiene todo listo. Camina por las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar el recipiente con agua que lleva, y cuando entra a su habitación y ve a BaekHyun sentado con las piernas cruzadas y jalando cada uno de los dedos de sus pies sabe que algo está _realmente_ mal.

―¡Yeol, llegaste! ―exclama BaekHyun y sorbe por la nariz; al menos está contento― ¿Y si me cuentas un chiste?

―Baek, creo que sería mejor que te recostaras ―dice con una sonrisa; con fiebre o no es extremadamente adorable―. Tengo que bajarte la fiebre.

―¡Pero si yo no tengo fiebre! ―responde y hace un puchero, pero igual obedece cuando ve que ChanYeol se acerca y deja el recipiente en el suelo para ir por la silla de su escritorio― Bueno, ya que no me vas a contar un chiste, ¿al menos puedo contar yo uno?

―Bueno, está bien ―cede y se sienta en la silla una vez que la colocó en su lugar. Moja la toalla y la exprime, poniéndola después en la frente de BaekHyun.

―¿Sabes por qué un híbrido no caza ratones?

―Uh, no, ¿por qué?

BaekHyun está a punto de responder, pero luego mira al techo y hace un puchero. ChanYeol no tiene idea de lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

―En realidad no lo sé ―responde y se agarra la barbilla, pensativo―. Es una muy buena pregunta. ¿En serio no sabes por qué?

ChanYeol se le queda viendo unos segundos antes de explotar en carcajadas que seguramente despertaron a sus vecinos. La expresión de BaekHyun era profunda; realmente estaba consternado por no saber la respuesta, aunque ahora lo está viendo con ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Por qué te burlas de mí? ―pregunta y bufa, todavía con expresión triste. Quiere darle un abrazo muy fuerte, pero en vez de eso vuelve a mojar la toalla con agua para colocarla en su frente.

―No lo hice ―habla, pero todavía se está riendo. No puede evitarlo.

―Eres malo. Pero aun así me agradas.

BaekHyun se la pasa hablando toda la hora siguiente, y para su mala fortuna su fiebre no ha bajado como debería. Pronto, ChanYeol le está ayuda a desvestirse, y trata por todos los medios de no mirar su delicado cuerpo mientras lo conduce a la ducha y lo sienta en la misma silla donde él estaba afuera del baño mientras acomoda el agua. Al menos se aseguró de que tuviera su ropa interior puesta.

―¿Te vas a duchar conmigo? ―pregunta BaekHyun con una sonrisa pícara. ChanYeol piensa que el sacrificio que está haciendo en esos momentos no es bueno para su salud.

―En realidad yo soy quien te va a duchar ―dice antes de voltearse y abrir las llaves, dejando que el agua corra.

―Oh, eso quizá sea mucho mejor.

―BaekHyun…

―Bien, me callo ―dice todavía con esa sonrisa, pero ChanYeol ya no confía en él. Lo ha dicho cerca de diez veces pero la fiebre lo sigue haciendo hablar una y otra vez. De todos modos, no es como si le molestara escuchar su voz.

Una vez que el agua está tibia, le indica a BaekHyun que se levante y mete la silla. El híbrido se sienta después y tirita cuando el agua le cae encima; sus orejas se mueven como si tuvieran escalofríos y su cola se enreda alrededor de su muslo.

―¡Odio el agua! ―dice, cubriéndose la cara. ChanYeol sonríe, toma un poco de champú y comienza a lavarle el cabello.

―No es cierto.

―¿Jamás has escuchado la frase «Los borrachos, niños e híbridos con fiebre dicen la verdad»?

―No, porque la acabas de inventar ―responde ChanYeol y se vuelve a reír―. Cierra los ojos ―le indica y luego inclina su cabeza para enjuagarla.

―Bueno, pues es bastante cierta ―dice una vez que su cabello está limpio y ahora simplemente el agua corre por su cuerpo―. Así que si te digo algo, tienes que creerme.

―Bien ―responde ChanYeol y le sonríe. Él también está tiritando, pero se queda con su híbrido mientras le masajea los hombros. Se está empapando completamente porque el agua de la regadera también cae encima de él, pero realmente no le importa.

―Quiero besarte.

ChanYeol se congela en su lugar cuando escucha esas palabras e inmediatamente ve a BaekHyun. El híbrido lo mira a pesar de que el agua cae por su cara; su expresión es tan seria y segura que hace que trague saliva. Mentiría si dijera que no quiere besarlo también, pero BaekHyun tiene _fiebre_ y ha estado diciendo muchas cosas en la última hora, la mayoría no precisamente coherentes.

―Oh ―responde torpemente y luego se queda callado sin saber qué decir. Esta vez lo pescó con la guardia baja.

―Supongo que eso fue un sí.

Todo pasa tan rápido que ChanYeol no lo procesa. De repente, BaekHyun no está sentado más en la silla, sino que tiene envueltos sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jala hasta que está a su altura. Entonces, el híbrido no espera ni un segundo más y lo besa con entusiasmo, moviendo sus labios torpemente por su obvia inexperiencia pero ChanYeol siente que se va a ahogar en cualquier momento.

Su cordura se va en el siguiente minuto en el que coloca a BaekHyun contra una de las paredes y lo besa con intensidad, tragándose el débil gemido que suelta su híbrido. Uno de sus brazos envuelve su cintura, y su otra mano está en su cuello, acariciando la piel alrededor de su collar y luego va a su cabello, jalando unos mechones, enloqueciendo cada vez que BaekHyun gimotea en el beso.

ChanYeol se obliga a parar cuando BaekHyun rompe el beso por falta de aire. Siente que su casi erección palpita cuando el híbrido echa la cabeza para atrás y la recarga en la pared, tratando de regular su respiración. Sus ojos están cerrados y su boca entreabierta; ChanYeol lo encuentra tan provocador que quiere comerse a besos su cuerpo entero. Pero no es el momento, así que se separa completamente de BaekHyun y le sonríe cuando el híbrido abre los ojos y lo ve.

―Hay que regresar a la cama. Creo que tu fiebre ha bajado ―dice poniéndole su mejor cara aunque se muere de ganas por volverlo a besar.

―Yo creo que más bien subió ―responde y sale de la ducha, riendo un poco cuando ChanYeol pica una de sus costillas antes de darle una bata.

Una vez que ambos están con ropas secas, BaekHyun se mete en la cama y veinte minutos después se queda dormido. ChanYeol también lo haría, pero el sol ya está saliendo así que aprovecha para recoger todo y limpiar el desastre en el baño. Ya decidió que no irá a trabajar ese día, sino que llevará a su híbrido al médico porque no quiere que la fiebre regrese. Además, lo ha escuchado toser en varias ocasiones, así que prefiere que le receten medicamentos antes de que se ponga peor.

Una vez que todo está listo, habla por teléfono a su jefe y le dice que ese día no va a asistir. Cuando escucha la primera queja al otro lado de la línea, se quita el teléfono de la oreja y voltea a ver a BaekHyun, quien duerme plácidamente sobre su cama. Una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro y coloca el teléfono otra vez en su oído, alcanzando a escuchar que si no va ese día, entonces va a estar despedido. Pero ChanYeol está demasiado feliz en ese momento, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros y cuelga, regresando a la cama.

Por supuesto, ChanYeol no es despedido de su trabajo. Al contrario, cuando estaba en el médico con BaekHyun, su jefe lo llamó y le pidió disculpas; al principio le pareció muy raro que lo hiciera considerando el trato que le había dado en el pasado, pero después de unos minutos le dijo que tenía que salir de la ciudad en una semana y lo necesitaba con él. ChanYeol sonrió cuando lo escuchó y al final aceptó; la paga no era mala y sólo estaría fuera por tres días. Eso sí, no podía llevar a BaekHyun consigo y eso le partía el corazón. Pero ya se las iba a arreglar después.

Para su fortuna, BaekHyun se mejora justo para el tiempo en que va a ser su cumpleaños. Quedan dos días antes de que suceda cuando se reúne, de nuevo, con sus dos amigos en un bar; los tres híbridos se quedaron en casa de KyungSoo jugando videojuegos en la consola de JongIn. Sólo espera que eso no deje muy hiperactivo a BaekHyun.

―Entonces, su cumpleaños se acerca, ¿cierto? ―dice JunMyeon y le da un trago a su bebida―. ¿Ya tienes idea de qué le vas a regalar?

―No ―murmura ChanYeol, dándole vuelta a su botella de cerveza―. Estaba pensando en cocinar para él, pero eso ya lo voy a hacer como parte de la fiesta. Quiero que sea algo especial, no lo sé…

―Porque te gusta, ¿verdad? ―suelta KyungSoo y alza las cejas, seguido por JunMyeon. Ahora que lo piensa, fue mala idea contarles sobre lo que sucedió ese día en la ducha.

―¿Hasta cuándo me van a dejar de molestar con eso? ―dice y le da un trago a su cerveza, sintiendo que sus mejillas arden. Él y BaekHyun no han tocado el tema desde entonces, al menos agradece que las cosas no están incómodas entre los dos.

―Nunca, en realidad ―contesta KyungSoo―. Es divertido ver cómo nos evitas cuando te preguntamos por lo que le hiciste a tu pobre híbrido cuando tenía fiebre…

―Bueno, ya basta. Estamos aquí porque me van a decir qué le puedo dar a BaekHyun de cumpleaños, así que enfoquémonos en eso.

―Ambos sabemos que le puedes dar tu…

―KyungSoo, por favor ―dice JunMyeon, deteniendo la inminente pelea que se veía venir. KyungSoo simplemente sonríe de medio lado y toma un trago de su bebida, bastante divertido por la expresión incómoda de ChanYeol―. Ropa sería un buen regalo. Es algo que va a usar y que es de su gusto.

―También zapatos servirían, o algún juguete con el que se entretenga. Los híbridos aman especialmente los de tela ―aconseja KyungSoo, regresando a su estado normal de seriedad.

―Entiendo ―dice ChanYeol y asiente, asimilando toda la información. Todavía no está muy convencido pero agradece la ayuda de sus amigos. Conoce a BaekHyun y sabe que cualquier regalo que le dé lo va a agradecer infinitamente, pero realmente quería que fuera algo que el híbrido no olvidara nunca.

Los chicos regresan a la casa de KyungSoo no mucho tiempo después. Los tres híbridos ahora están viendo una película y el único despierto es BaekHyun, pero parece que está a punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños. JunMyeon y ChanYeol se llevan a sus híbridos a sus respectivas casas, y no es hasta que está acostado en la cama a punto de dormir que llega a su cabeza la idea del perfecto regalo, lo que le hace dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños!

ChanYeol retira su mano de los ojos de BaekHyun justo cuando entran a la casa. El híbrido está tan pasmado de ver a todos sus amigos ahí (¡incluso a LuHan!) que al principio no dice nada, pero luego una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro y voltea y abraza a ChanYeol con fuerza antes de correr hacia el resto de híbridos. El alto se tiene que aguantar las maldiciones cuando SeHun lo abraza porque sabe que es su amigo _y solamente eso,_ como le ha asegurado BaekHyun.

JongIn y JongDae se abalanzan contra él como siempre antes de darle sus regalos, y ya después todos se dirigen al comedor para cenar la comida preparada por ChanYeol. Una vez que todo está servido, ChanYeol se sienta al lado de su híbrido e inmediatamente siente que su cola se enreda en su muslo. Cuando voltea, BaekHyun le está sonriendo dulcemente; el alto quiere derretirse en ese mismo momento.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Yeol ―dice y se acerca a él, besándolo en la mejilla―. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

―No tienes por qué agradecer. Es tu día, BaekHyunnie, disfrútalo.

El híbrido sonríe de nuevo y regresa a su comida, discretamente tomando la mano de su dueño debajo de la mesa. Desde lo sucedido en la ducha BaekHyun se ha vuelto más _cariñoso_ con él. Lo abraza por más tiempo cuando llega del trabajo, toma su mano cuando están viendo televisión y a veces llegan esos espontáneos besos en la mejilla. BaekHyun termina con la cara roja de la vergüenza, pero aun así no deja de hacerlo. Por su parte, ChanYeol se tiene que aguantar las ganas de tomar su barbilla y besarlo otra vez, principalmente porque no quiere que las cosas entre ellos se tornen incómodas. Lo hará a su tiempo, cuando BaekHyun esté listo.

BaekHyun abre sus regalos inmediatamente después de que cenan porque ya es tarde. ChanYeol lo entretuvo todo el día afuera para darle tiempo a sus amigos a que llegaran a su casa y prepararan todo lo que tenían que preparar, así que al final queda poco tiempo para la fiesta. Pero BaekHyun lo ha estado disfrutando mucho; puede saberlo por el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. En algún momento, KyungSoo se acercó a él y lo felicitó porque el híbrido se ve muy feliz. Y si es sincero, eso es suficiente.

Al final, les hizo caso a sus amigos y le regaló algo de ropa y un oso de peluche pequeño. BaekHyun se veía tan feliz con esos regalos que hizo que su corazón palpitara con más velocidad; el híbrido siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bastante… _enamorado._ Por supuesto, ha reservado lo mejor para el final, pero esperará a que todos los invitados se hayan ido para dárselo.

La fiesta no dura mucho más. Todos se despiden y le dan un último abrazo de feliz cumpleaños a BaekHyun. El híbrido parece al borde de las lágrimas cuando les dice adiós, pero ChanYeol está ahí para reconfortarlo; siempre va a estar ahí. Recogen la cocina y ChanYeol le pide que vaya a ponerse su pijama en lo que él saca la basura y BaekHyun obedece. El alto está tan nervioso por el regalo que le piensa dar a BaekHyun que su corazón está como loco; sólo espera que le guste tanto como los demás.

Cuando sube a su habitación, el híbrido ya está sentado en la cama, acomodando el oso de peluche en el pequeño espacio que hay entre sus dos almohadas. Por un momento piensa no interrumpirlo; quiere mirarlo por un rato más pero al final carraspea, llamando su atención. Es ahora o nunca; de todos modos, tiene que hacerlo, y es mejor que lo haga en ese momento a que lo postergue una y otra vez. Ya se conoce.

―Baek, tengo otro regalo para ti. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―el híbrido está muy sorprendido cuando lo escucha decir eso. Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él, y es cuando ChanYeol ve que a pesar de su asombro, sus ojos brillan con emoción.

―Cierra los ojos, BaekHyunnie. Falta un regalo más.

―Pero, no es necesario, ya me diste muchas cosas…

ChanYeol toma su rostro y lo mira a los ojos. BaekHyun se calla al instante, sus orejas moviéndose un poco a la espera de lo que sea que vaya a decir.

―Es algo muy especial para mí ―comienza ChanYeol, sintiendo que su corazón late en sus oídos y lo marea―. Por eso espero que te guste.

Le indica a BaekHyun que cierre los ojos y esta vez el híbrido obedece. ChanYeol camina hasta el cajón de su ropa y saca una caja mediana de terciopelo negro. Se acerca a BaekHyun y toma sus manos, colocando la caja sobre ellas y mirando su reacción. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, pero sus orejas se mueven en distintas direcciones mientras está pasando sus manos por la caja, averiguando qué puede ser. Al final, el híbrido abre los ojos y la mira, dándole un par de vueltas.

―¿Puedo…? ―dice y ChanYeol asiente. El alto coloca sus manos en su espalda para que el híbrido no vea su temblor, y aguanta su respiración cuando BaekHyun abre la caja y se queda ahí, mirando el contenido.

Con una de sus manos, saca un collar de color blanco y deja la caja en la cama para mirarlo bien. Es delgado pero resistente; la hebilla es de color plateado y justo en medio tiene una pequeña piedra de color azul marino. Pasan los minutos y BaekHyun sigue sin decir nada; sólo intercambia miradas entre el collar y un nervioso ChanYeol que decide hablar cuando la tensión es demasiada.

―Es, uhm, es un collar po-porque… demonios ―dice y mira al suelo, ¿por qué mierda está tan nervioso?―. Sé que ya tienes uno, pero quise comprar uno nuevo porque…

―Porque… ―dice BaekHyun y se acerca un paso a él, esperando su respuesta. ChanYeol nota que su cola está firmemente agarrada de su muslo; BaekHyun también parece estar nervioso.

―Porque así siento que… que eres completamente mío.

BaekHyun se sonroja hasta las orejas con esas palabras, pero no deja de verlo a los ojos. ChanYeol reconoce esa mirada; es la misma que el híbrido le dio cuando estaba en la ducha y le dijo que quería besarlo. Entonces, comienza a pensar que esa reacción no la provocó precisamente la fiebre y sus manos sudan; está más nervioso que nunca.

BaekHyun se acerca y toma una de sus manos, entregándole el collar blanco. Por un momento el corazón de ChanYeol se desmorona porque ese gesto lo ve como un rechazo, pero la adrenalina regresa a su cuerpo como un tornado cuando, sin quitarle la mirada, BaekHyun comienza a quitarse su propio collar para después dejarlo en la cama, justo encima de la caja, y luego ponerse de espaldas a su dueño, esperando a que se lo ponga.

Con manos temblorosas ChanYeol lo hace; falla miserablemente en abrocharlo en dos ocasiones, pero cuando finalmente está listo y BaekHyun voltea, se queda sin respiración. El collar queda a la perfección con su tono de piel, y además se ajusta muy bien al cuello delgado del híbrido. La piedra azul resalta dentro de todo, haciéndolo ver más perfecto de lo que ya es. El alto se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin palabras cuando BaekHyun ríe y lo toma de las manos, acercándose un poco más a él.

―Es el mejor regalo que me han dado, Yeol ―susurra; una de sus manos tomando su mejilla―. Muchas gracias. Pero, ¿sabes algo?

ChanYeol está a punto de responder, pero la mano que estaba en su mejilla se va a su nuca y baja su rostro hasta la altura del de BaekHyun, quien cierra la distancia entre los dos y lo besa, robándole el aliento y el corazón por milésima vez.

―Ya soy completamente tuyo.

La fecha del viaje llega más rápido de lo que pensaba, y el día que está empacando sus cosas, BaekHyun lo ve desde el otro lado de la cara con una cara triste. ChanYeol trata todo lo que puede de no verlo porque sabe que hay una gran posibilidad de que ceda a quedarse con él, pero trabajo es trabajo y necesita el dinero para darles una buena vida, así que simplemente sigue haciendo sus cosas.

―¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer antes de irme?

―No ―contesta secamente BaekHyun y se levanta de su lugar, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. ChanYeol siente esa respuesta directo en el corazón, y lo detiene por un brazo para evitar su salida. BaekHyun forcejea, sin embargo, pero al final termina por quedarse quieto.

―BaekHyunnie ―dice y toma su rostro con una mano―. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de llevarte conmigo, pero estaría ocupado todo el día y no podría atenderte. Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero sólo será por unos días, ¿sí?

―Me vas a abandonar ―responde el híbrido, sorbiendo por la nariz. No está viendo a ChanYeol; si lo hace, va a llorar―. Otra vez.

―¡No! ―exclama ChanYeol, llamando su atención. Está tan frustrado, no quiere que el lazo entre los dos se rompa de nuevo― No pienses nunca eso, BaekHyun. Fui un idiota al hacerlo, y no va a suceder de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

BaekHyun lo mira con tristeza y miedo; ChanYeol odia ese tipo de miradas. Parece que la desconfianza sigue ahí y tardará mucho en irse, y eso le duele demasiado.

―Además, no vas a estar solo ―continúa, acariciando sus orejas―. Ya le pedí a JunMyeon y KyungSoo que vengan a verte. Sus híbridos también vendrán. Y quizá LuHan también.

Al híbrido se le iluminan los ojos cuando escucha el nombre de su amigo, pero pronto vuelve a su estado triste. ChanYeol se acerca a él y le besa la frente con ternura, sonriéndole después.

―Serán muy pocos días, y estaré de vuelta acá cuando menos lo esperes. ¿De acuerdo?

BaekHyun acepta a regañadientes, y unas horas después se está despidiendo de él en la puerta de su casa. El taxi que lo llevará al aeropuerto a reunirse con su jefe ya llegó por él, y ChanYeol trata de convencerse de que el nudo que siente en su garganta se debe a lo apretada que está su corbata. BaekHyun se acerca a él y se la arregla, dejando sus manos en su pecho por unos momentos antes de estirarse y darle un beso. Por suerte, KyungSoo y JongIn ya están ahí y más tarde llegarán JunMyeon y JongDae, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

―ChanYeol… yo… ―dice, mirándolo a los ojos. Su dueño espera a que le diga algo, pero BaekHyun termina por bajar la vista y negar con la cabeza―. Buen viaje. Te extrañaré mucho.

ChanYeol lo abraza con fuerza antes de despedirse también de KyungSoo y de un tristón JongIn que lo mira con un puchero en los labios. Entra al taxi después de despedirse por última vez, y todavía en el aeropuerto tiene la imagen insegura de un BaekHyun que parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final ya no lo hizo.

Si es completamente sincero, esos tres días fueron los más aburridos que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Quizá la única parte interesante fue cuando hablaron de su paga, y casi se cae al suelo porque no era nada mala. Dentro de unos días se la depositarían en su cuenta bancaria; al parecer su jefe estaba haciendo muy buenos negocios que ayudarían a la compañía a crecer y a hacerse mucho más conocida.

Todos los días se ocupó de hablarle a BaekHyun por teléfono para saber cómo estaba, pero no le gustaban mucho sus respuestas. Lo notaba ansioso, y siempre parecía quedarse a la mitad de decirle algo pero nunca se animaba. Debe admitir que eso lo tuvo muy nervioso, y cuando le preguntó a KyungSoo éste no le supo decir lo que tenía. O quizá no quiso, considerando que escuchó una risilla que soltó la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Se podía esperar lo que fuera de ese sujeto.

Por suerte, el tercer día sólo había estado ocupado hasta antes de mediodía, por lo que ya va de regreso a su casa. No le ha avisado a BaekHyun porque quiere que sea una sorpresa, pero a sus amigos ya les dijo que en unas horas ya estaría ahí. Una vez que está sentado en su asiento dentro del avión, pide algo de comida a la azafata que está ahí y busca su cartera para pagarle, descubriendo un papel que estaba en el mismo bolsillo donde se encontraba la billetera. Luego de pagar su comida, saca el papel y se da cuenta de que es la última hoja de la información que vino junto con BaekHyun, la única que no ha leído. Y tiene una buena razón para hacerlo.

La hoja se trata de su tiempo de celo, y desde el principio le dio algo de vergüenza leerlo porque no era como si su relación fuera de ese tipo. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado últimamente, y en realidad _sí_ están teniendo algún tipo de relación amorosa, si no, nunca se hubieran besado así.

Ahora que ve bien el papel, la información sobre su celo son escasos dos párrafos, y parece que el destino quiere que lo lea en ese momento porque ni siquiera le tocaron compañeros en los otros asientos. Al final, se anima a leerlo. De todos modos tiene que hacerlo algún día, ¿no?

El primer párrafo habla sobre el tiempo que dura su celo, que son dos días aproximadamente. Dice que generalmente se ocupan ellos mismos de ello para no molestar a sus dueños si es que su relación no es muy íntima, pero aconseja que si lo es, el dueño tiene que colaborar para que la relación se fortalezca. ChanYeol traga saliva cuando lee que el principal síntoma de BaekHyun es la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, porque de repente se parece mucho al BaekHyun con el que habló los días pasados.

Por supuesto, el segundo párrafo habla de la fecha en la que BaekHyun comienza su celo, y dice que después de esa fecha se tienen que calcular algunos meses, dependiendo de la cantidad de celos que tenga.

_Entonces tiene más de uno,_ piensa con algo de ansiedad. La fecha exacta del siguiente celo la tiene que consultar con su híbrido y así planear mejor los eventos. En la última línea, en negritas, viene la fecha del celo de BaekHyun. Incluso tiene letra diferente, nota ChanYeol. Los números ahí indican que el celo comenzó _desde ayer,_ lo que tiene su estómago lleno de nerviosismo. Ni siquiera la leve turbulencia que tienen le está afectando tanto como lo que acaba de leer, porque no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que va a encontrar llegando a casa.

Estuvo divagando un poco antes de llegar a su casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche (de hecho, pasó a comprar condones y una botella de lubricante; la cara se le caía de vergüenza). Abre la puerta con sumo cuidado, notando que todas las luces están apagadas y no hay ruido por ningún lado. Deja sus maletas a un lado del sillón y se quita el abrigo, prendiendo una de las luces. Hay una nota en la mesa de KyungSoo, quien le dice que dejó algo de comida en el refrigerador por si había llegado cansado y no tenía ganas de cocinar. ChanYeol ríe un poco, pensando en que mañana temprano tiene que agradecerle a KyungSoo por el gesto.

La casa sigue en un silencio sepulcral por lo que llega a la conclusión de que BaekHyun está dormido. _Quizá él ya se ocupó de todo,_ piensa con algo de alivio (y si es sincero, también siente decepción), y sube las escaleras que dan a su habitación con una confianza renovada. Al subir el último escalón, nota que la puerta está entreabierta y de repente la curiosidad lo está matando. Avanza dos pasos, pero se detiene en seco cuando escucha el sonido de sábanas moviéndose y unos suaves _jadeos_ dentro de la habitación. Sus manos tiemblan, pero no piensa dos veces cuando abre la puerta y se introduce en el lugar.

Las cortinas de su habitación están casi completamente abiertas, siendo la luz que entra la única que la ilumina. BaekHyun está acostado completamente en su cama, su pecho subiendo y bajando más rápido de lo normal. ChanYeol nota que la única prenda que tiene puesta es una camisa blanca, una que le queda _demasiado_ grande, y siente que su estómago se encoge cuando se da cuenta de que es _suya._ Su mirada lo sigue recorriendo, cada vez más abajo, encontrando una de sus manos sobre su estómago, haciendo círculos con su índice alrededor de su ombligo, y la otra está sobre su miembro bombeando con pereza.

BaekHyun tiene los ojos cerrados, por lo que todavía no sabe que ChanYeol está ahí. El alto nota cómo su respiración se acelera y suelta suaves quejidos cada vez que su pulgar pasa en la hendidura de su pene, presionando ligeramente. ChanYeol está tan excitado por la visión que tiene enfrente que la idea de quedarse a mirar es demasiado tentadora, pero el hecho de imaginar a BaekHyun debajo de su cuerpo y gimiendo su nombre hace que su erección palpite dolorosamente.

―¿ChanYeol?

Sus ojos regresan como un rayo hasta el rostro de BaekHyun, quien ya tiene los ojos abiertos y lo está mirando fijamente. Sin embargo, no parece asustado ni sorprendido; es más, ChanYeol nota que muerde su labio inferior mientras lo ve y la mano en su erección se mueve un poco más rápido, sacando más suspiros de su rosada boca.

Sus piernas ya no lo obedecen y de repente está caminando hacia BaekHyun hasta que está frente a él. A esa distancia ve mejor los detalles, y ahora es que se percata de las gotas blancas que hay sobre su pálido estómago y de que su cola está amarrada a su muslo; el final de ésta rozando una y otra vez su piel. BaekHyun levanta la cadera y gime; su otra mano deja su estómago y desaparece entre sus piernas, entra un poco más abajo y de repente empieza a _moverse._ ChanYeol está presenciando todo y siente que la boca se le hace agua, como si estuviera saboreando el postre más delicioso del mundo antes de comérselo.

― _Por favor…_ ―susurra BaekHyun con un tono necesitado, y cuando ChanYeol lo voltea a ver nota que su cuerpo entero se está moviendo al ritmo de la penetración. Su cabeza está hacia un lado y tiene los labios entreabiertos, por donde se escuchan más súplicas mezcladas con su nombre.

La última barrera de cordura que le quedaba se rompe y lo besa con tanta necesidad que BaekHyun parece sorprenderse, pero corresponde con la misma intensidad. Sus grandes manos tocan toda la piel que tiene disponible, sonriendo porque BaekHyun está soltando gemidos cada vez que sus dedos viajan a zonas sensibles.

ChanYeol se quita su ropa en tiempo récord, con la ayuda de BaekHyun que rompe los botones de su camisa e intenta hacer lo mismo con los de su pantalón, pero lo detiene a tiempo. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, necesita contacto ahora mismo, y por eso sisea cuando ChanYeol está finalmente desnudo y lo abraza, besando su cuello.

―Te… te estaba esperando ―dice BaekHyun con voz ronca, todo su cuerpo está temblando y ChanYeol puede adivinar que está al borde del orgasmo―. T-tócame, por favor, haz que me…

BaekHyun no termina la frase porque echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ChanYeol embiste hacia abajo, rozando sus miembros un par de veces hasta que BaekHyun se corre con un chillido por segunda vez en esa noche. Su respiración está entrecortada, y ChanYeol aprovecha el momento en el que el híbrido está recuperándose para apartar el cabello de sus ojos. Está sudando y se siente caliente; todo en esa maldita habitación de siente demasiado caliente.

Se levanta para ir por las cosas que compró pero BaekHyun lo detiene y lo mira a los ojos.

―¿Dónde vas?

―Compré algunas cosas para hacer esto más… fácil _,_ así que iba…

El híbrido niega con la cabeza y sostiene su brazo con más fuerza para que no se vaya.

―No es necesario ―suelta, jalando a su dueño para que se coloque entre sus piernas.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta ChanYeol a pesar de que su propio deseo lo está quemando por dentro. BaekHyun asiente con firmeza y se muerde los labios cuando su dueño rasguña sus blanquecinos muslos. Ahora, la cola del híbrido se aferra a la cintura de su dueño cuando se acerca y lo besa.

ChanYeol realmente quiere llevar las cosas un poco más lento considerando que es su primera vez, pero BaekHyun se la está poniendo difícil. El híbrido ya enrolló las piernas en su cintura, y sus ojos le piden con súplicas silenciosas que lo folle hasta que esté gritando.

El más alto traga saliva antes de comenzar a introducirse. El calor del híbrido lo invade en un segundo, y ChanYeol hace su mejor esfuerzo para no empezar a empujar hacia adentro en ese momento. La sensación es divina, y sólo mejora cuando BaekHyun gime y arquea su espalda, empujando él mismo hasta que el otro está dentro de él por completo.

ChanYeol no puede esperar mucho para empezar con el vaivén. BaekHyun se aferra a las sábanas y abre la boca para gemir con cada embestida; su rostro refleja lo mucho que lo está disfrutando y la sola vista tiene a ChanYeol completamente enloquecido. Las orejas del híbrido están totalmente rectas, y de sus labios ya empezaron a emerger súplicas y otros sonidos obscenos que llenan la habitación.

―Más ―pide BaekHyun aferrándose a sus brazos, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento―. Chan- _ah,_ más…

ChanYeol se detiene un momento para cambiar su posición, y ahora BaekHyun está a cuatro patas sobre la cama cuando lo vuelve a penetrar. ChanYeol levanta su propia camisa de la espalda del híbrido, admirando su espalda y cómo los músculos se contraen por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por quedarse en esa posición y no caer de cara al colchón. Las manos del alto se aferran a su cintura y golpea más duro, con más precisión, haciendo gemir a BaekHyun tan alto que cree que se va a escuchar hasta la calle. Pero no le importa en realidad; el mundo debe enterarse a quién le pertenece.

En algún punto, ChanYeol envolvió una de sus manos en los cabellos de BaekHyun, jalándolos y haciendo que su cabeza se levante. BaekHyun suelta un grito en respuesta y con la fuerza que le quedaba empuja hacia atrás, recibiendo gustoso las embestidas que su dueño le da. No estuvieron mucho rato así porque ChanYeol reconoce el temblor de BaekHyun y los gemidos entrecortados que salen de su boca, por lo que lo voltea y lo recuesta de nuevo en la cama, penetrándolo de una sola vez y continuando con el movimiento.

―Quiero ver cómo te corres, BaekHyunnie ―dice y besa sus labios, mirándolo en todo momento―. Hazlo por mí, córrete para mí.

BaekHyun no necesita de mucho más. Un par de embestidas certeras bastaron para que su cuerpo se arquee por completo y tiemble; líneas blancas manchando los estómagos de ambos mientras su cuerpo se mueve cual marioneta por las fuertes embestidas. ChanYeol se corre no mucho después, sin poderlo evitar.

La respiración de ambos está entrecortada, pero ChanYeol lo ignora cuando se acerca y besa en los labios a su híbrido, quien lo abraza con pereza y corresponde el beso. Deja las manos en su cintura y hace círculos en su piel mientras saborea sus labios, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y seguro de que BaekHyun también lo está.

ChanYeol despierta al día siguiente cansado. Por suerte, su jefe le dio el día siguiente como recompensa por acompañarlo así que no tiene que ir a trabajar. Lo primero que nota es que BaekHyun no está a su lado, lo que lo hace sentarse a toda prisa en la cama y marearse en el proceso. Recorre la habitación con sus adormilados ojos, hasta que ve que BaekHyun está sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Nota que todavía tiene su camisa puesta y al parecer está abotonada.

―Buenos días ―susurra el híbrido con una sonrisa, volteando para ver a un decepcionado ChanYeol que regresa al lugar donde estaba sentado.

―Nunca voy a sorprenderte, ¿verdad? ―susurra, haciendo un falso puchero.

―Lamentablemente no, Yeol ―dice y ríe; ChanYeol siente un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

―¿Cómo… uhm, cómo te sientes?

―Oh ―exclama y sus mejillas se colorean, apenado―. Me-mejor. Supongo. Gracias.

ChanYeol parpadea porque obviamente BaekHyun no tiene que agradecer nada. Si pusieran las cosas en una balanza, a él no le alcanzaría ni su propia vida para agradecerle. El alto se levanta de nuevo y se sienta justo detrás de BaekHyun, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos. El híbrido se levanta un poco para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas.

―Te hice un poco de café ―dice luego de un momento en silencio. ChanYeol está haciendo figuras en sus muslos y se detiene cuando escucha su voz.

―Bien ―responde, besando su cuello justo por encima del collar. BaekHyun ríe y ChanYeol también, sintiéndose feliz, enamorado, _completo_ ― _._ Y yo soy quien te tiene que agradecer, BaekHyunnie.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta el híbrido en tono inocente antes de voltearse para mirarlo.

―Por salvarme.


End file.
